


Tell Me All Your Secrets

by midnight_melodies



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), damie
Genre: Bly Manor, Dani and Jamie - Freeform, Delayed Orgasm, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Post canon, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, fetishes, lesbian smut, the haunting of bly manor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies
Summary: A collection of moments after Dani and Jamie have settled into life together, during which Dani starts to discover things she didn't know she was into...and Jamie loves it.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, damie - Relationship, dani/jamie
Comments: 166
Kudos: 757





	1. Jamie's Arms

Jamie didn’t notice, not at first. 

They had moved into their flat in Vermont just a couple of weeks ago, so boxes still scattered the rooms in some places, and they were constantly shifting things around trying to choose the perfect spot. 

So all week, when Dani would ask her to do things, Jamie didn’t think anything of it. 

“Hey babe, can you open this jar for me?” Dani had asked while she cooked dinner, at least a few times now. 

“Would you mind carrying these boxes into our bedroom for me?” She called, arms full of clothes she was unpacking. 

“Jamie, wouldn’t this side table look better over here instead?” She wondered aloud, one hand on her hip. 

It’s true, Jamie is physically stronger, simply from the years of garnering, but still. After a few days her suspicion grows, that maybe Dani is asking her to do things she could easily do herself. Why? She would still have to figure that part out. 

When she finally realizes it, they’re in the living room one evening, after having returned from a meeting with a contractor to finalize details for the space for lease downstairs. Jamie is splayed out on the couch with a book, and Dani is flicking through channels on tv, thumb rubbing across her girlfriend’s thigh absentmindedly. It seems there’s nothing good on, so Dani flicks the tv off and gets up to go choose a record to listen to instead. 

She selects Amy Winehouse, puts it on, then takes a step back. Her face crinkles, and she looks like she’s considering something. Jamie looks up out of the corner of her eye, eager for Dani to join her back on the couch. She has grown to miss the comfort of the blonde’s body against hers whenever it’s not there. 

“Babe,” Dani starts, and Jamie knows it’s the beginning of a question. “I think this snake plant would look better over in this corner instead, don’t you?” 

She rests a hand on her hip again, pretending to be deep in thought but Jamie sees right through her. 

“And why’s that?” she challenges, wanting to see if she can pry the real answer out of Dani. 

“I just...uh... I think it might be getting too much sunlight.” Dani stutters, and Jamie bites her lip to stop from smirking. 

This woman, who knows very little about plants (compared to Jamie, anyway), is trying to tell her how to care for them. There’s definitely a reason beyond the health of the plant, and Jamie wants to humour Dani. 

“Is that right?” Jamie asks, and Dani nods, looking serious. 

“Right then,” the brunette says, getting up from the couch. 

Dani smiles, because she has succeeded yet again. She has been distracted all evening, ever since Jamie stripped off her flannel shirt, leaving just her tight white undershirt. And a perfect view of her arms and bare shoulders. 

God knows Dani had tried not to notice. But every time Jamie had carried one of their moving boxes, or lifted her plants to the perfect places where they would thrive, or even reached up to adjust the rod in their closet, Dani had noticed.  
She had noticed the slight bulge in Jamie’s shoulders, and the way her arms flexed with the effort. The way her skin went taught around her muscles, smooth and tanned from hours outdoors. 

Dani had tried to ignore what the sight did to her, at first. The way she couldn’t take her eyes off of Jamie’s arms, the way her mouth suddenly went dry and the way her head spun. Even the way her breath hitched in her throat as she watched.  
But after a while, she just couldn’t anymore. It was too much, too irresistible. 

And so she found herself asking Jamie for little favours, lifting and opening things she maybe could have done herself. 

For a while, she thought she was getting away with it. She was wrong. 

Jamie bends down to lift up the snake plant in its pot, gripping it from the bottom. She carries it to the other corner, setting it down carefully. Then she turns around, to see exactly what she expected: Dani, bottom lip between her teeth, eyes wide and glued to Jamie’s arms. 

“Earth to Dani...” Jamie jokes, waving a hand in front of her face. 

Dani blinks. “Sorry, I was just- just thinking maybe it was actually better where it was... do you think so?” 

Jamie smirks. By now, she’s memorized the exact signs that tell her when Dani is turned on, and she can pinpoint at least 3 of them right now. 

“I think...” Jamie starts, wandering slowly towards Dani. “That someone has a thing for watching me lift things.” 

Dani’s mouth falls open a little, like she’s about to say something, but Jamie stops her with a kiss, pulling her in close. When they break apart Dani’s cheeks are flushed and she bites on her lip. 

“Would I be correct in assuming that, love?Or is there another reason you’ve been asking me to move things all week?” Jamie is certain she’s right, but she wants to hear the words from Dani. 

“I-“ she stammers, “I just....fine, I do. I love your arms and how strong you are and I may have been asking you to do things for no reason other than I want to watch you.”

Jamie laughs at the confirmation of what she suspected was true, and also at how bashful Dani looks. The blonde ducks her head down to look at the floor, but Jamie reaches to tilt her head back up slowly. 

“Thought so,” she grins, looking into Dani’s wide eyes lovingly. “And you know what? That’s fine by me, Poppins.” 

Dani smiles softly before leaning in so their lips meet, and her tongue slides into Jamie’s mouth almost immediately. Their kisses are quickening but full of adoration, tongues brushing against each other and scraping along bottom lips. Dani’s hands roam Jamie’s sides, feeling enough bare skin from her sleeveless undershirt as she can get. At one point, they remember they’re in the middle of the living room so Jamie pulls back, breathless. 

“So muscles really do it for you, huh baby?” she laughs lightly, and Dani nods shyly. “Who the hell knew.” 

Suddenly, Jamie grips the back of Dani’s thighs and picks her up, earning a noise that is somewhere between a squeal and a moan. Dani wraps her legs around the brunette’s waist as she carries her down the hall. She assumes she’s taking her to the bedroom, but Jamie stops just outside it and pins Dani against the wall, still holding her up. She nudges a knee between her legs to help hold her up, and Dani groans at the pressure. 

“Jamie,” she breathes, running her hands over Jamie’s flexed biceps. She feels Jamie smirk against her lips, knowing she must be loving this unexpected turn on she’s discovering. The feeling of being held up, pinned by her girlfriend is doing crazy things to her insides. She starts moving against the leg between her thighs, growing more and more desperate for friction. Jamie senses her impatience and lets one hand drift down to the button of Dani’s jeans, the other still firm on her side. 

“Please,” Dani breathes, shoving her hand down to meet Jamie’s and push it into her unbuttoned pants. 

Jamie laughs against her lips, but it soon turns into a moan as she feels how wet Dani is. 

“Jesus, baby, I wish I’d known watching me lift things makes you this wet... I’d have carried you everywhere,” Jamie smirks, moving her lips down to kiss Dani’s neck. She sucks on her pulse point and hears a moan from the blonde, who is now tangling her hands in Jamie’s dark curls. 

Jamie can tell Dani doesn’t need much preparation, so she slides a finger into her entrance then back out again. After a few thrusts she adds another, and Dani gasps. Her hips are moving in a steady rhythm now and her head falls back against the wall, giving Jamie better access to her neck. 

“Shit,” Dani gasps as Jamie speeds up her pace. “Jamie... god, Jamie, yes-“ she repeats breathlessly, hands pulling the brunette’s hair probably a little too hard. 

She isn’t sure how Jamie is managing to fuck her and hold her up against the wall at the same time, but Dani doesn’t even care right now. She wraps her legs around Jamie’s waist and groans at the change in angle. 

Just when she’s about to ask for more, Jamie slides in a third finger. 

“Fuck-“ Dani moans, “God yes baby... just like that.” 

Jamie is spurred on by these delicious noises coming from her girlfriend, and scrapes her teeth into Dani’s neck.  
The pace of her fingers speeds up even more, and they’re practically slamming back into the wall with every thrust but neither of them notice if it’s uncomfortable. 

She knows Dani is getting close, she’s gripping her hair so tightly that Jamie hisses from the familiar sting. She doesn’t slow down, continues to pump three fingers in and out as she listen to the filthy moans escaping Dani. 

“Jamie... fuck!” she pants, “I’m gonna... Jamie I’m gonna come-“ 

Jamie hums into her neck, kissing over the love bites she left there. 

“Mmm that’s my girl, come for me.” 

And Dani does.  
Her head falls forward against Jamie’s shoulder and she bites down on the bare skin there to keep herself from crying out. Jamie’s strong hand under her thigh supports her, fingers continuing to move as waves of pleasure rush through her.  
Her eyes squeeze shut and she can’t think of anything but her girlfriend inside her and how goddamn good this feels. 

When she can open her eyes and breathe somewhat normally again, she finds Jamie’s lips and kisses her softly. Jamie slips her fingers out carefully, and sets Dani down slowly.

Dani practically falls against Jamie, clinging onto her and breathing heavily into her neck. 

“So that was something, huh?” Jamie exhales, amused. She leans forward to press a kiss against the top of Dani’s hair, then tucks a loose strand behind her ear. 

“Oh shut up,” Dani rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s teasing but blushes slightly. 

“Hey,” Jamie says lovingly, pressing a kiss against Dani’s lips. “I’m definitely not complaining.”


	2. Be a Good Girl for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what did I say, love?” She asked, trying to replay the conversation from before in her head. 
> 
> Dani ducked her head. 
> 
> “Come on babe,” Jamie teased, “I’d love to know so that whatever it is that made you kiss me like that.” 
> 
> “It’s just... you-you said...” Dani’s voice trailed off, unsure how to word it. 
> 
> Jamie giggled, amused at Dani’s shyness. 
> 
> “Use your words, love.” She encouraged, and for some reason that was the encouragement Dani needed. 
> 
> “I like it when you... call me a good girl...” Dani admitted. 
> 
> She watched a huge grin break out over Jamie’s face. It looked like she had finally cracked a secret code, and she was very pleased about it. 
> 
> (Dani discovers two words that she loves to hear, and Jamie discovers how to use them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, and there will be more coming :)  
> Let me know if you liked it or have any suggestions you want me to write! Thank you all for reading, it means so much

The first time Jamie had said it, the two words had just slipped out. She hadn’t really meant to say them, it was just instinct, she supposed. She didn’t really mean anything at all, and certainly had any intentions. 

They had been just about to open the Leafling for the day, and Dani was arranging the flowers in the storefront window that day. Jamie was at the counter, going over the order sheet and making a list of what they had to get done today. 

She glanced up from her papers, to see Dani standing with one hand on her hip, looking at her handiwork. Jamie finished and wandered over, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist. They could get away with touching each other, in these sweet moments before and after the store opened. 

“You did all this?” Jamie asked, taking in the colourful arrangements of flowers in the front window. Dani nodded and her face broke into a small smile. 

“It’s beautiful... good girl, I’ve trained you well it seems.” Jamie had grinned, turning her head to place a kiss on the top of her girlfriend’s head. 

Although they were small and short lived and unintentional, Dani had heard those two words. And she was both surprised and embarrassed at how her breath had hitched in her throat for just a second. 

The second time Jamie had said it, Dani wasn’t sure if it was still subconsciously or now intentional. Could she possibly have registered what the words had done to Dani the first time they slipped from her mouth? Had she somehow heard the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, and felt the way her breathing had become irregular for a split second? 

The second time, they were in the shop again, and Jamie was showing Dani how to repot the new plants that came in. They stood at the table in the back room during a moment with no customers, a few small plants, pots, and a bag of soil between them. Dani watched attentively as Jamie gave her instructions while she did an example. 

“Alright, so you’re gonna tip the plant out of its pot, and grab it carefully. Make sure you don’t disturb the roots, that’s the most important. Leave them how they are, handle them carefully.” Dani nodded. 

“Now, you dig a little space in the new pot for it, deep enough so the soil doesn’t spill over the sides. Set the little guy in there, and gently pack down the soil around him. Easy enough, yeah?” Jamie pats down the soil and the plant looks good as new. 

“Yeah, I think I got it,” Dani agreed. It does look easy, but then again Jamie makes everything with plants look easy. 

Dani takes one of the plants, tipping the pot to coax it out as Jamie had. Jamie watched her carefully, nodding and reassuring her with each step. Her hands settled over Dani’s when she took the plant in her hands, making sure the roots stayed fully in tact. 

“That’s it,” Jamie encouraged her.  
“Just like that... good girl, that’s perfect.” 

Dani’s stomach flipped at those two words again, but she tried to focus enough to settle the little plant into its new home. When she was done, she turned and wiped her dirt-covered hands on Jamie’s coveralls. 

“Oi, cheeky,” Jamie laughed, but she really didn’t mind. Dani stayed closer than she needed to, staring into Jamie’s eyes. Her breathing was doing weird things, speeding up even though Jamie had hardly done anything. Just called her a good girl. She couldn’t help herself, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Jamie’s, hard. God, how could two words make her this turned on? She could never admit the images they brought to her mind, all the possible contexts Jamie could use them in...

“Hey,” Jamie breathed, pulling away slightly confused and still aware they were in their store where a customer could walk in at any minute. She wiped her own hands on her front before reaching to rest them on Dani’s hips. “What was that about?” 

Dani was still gazing at the brunette, but this time at her lips, and Jamie knew that. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Jamie laughed against Dani’s lips as she leaned in for another kiss. She moaned softly when Dani sucked on her bottom lip before letting go. They parted again, but leaned together so their foreheads touched. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Jamie whispered, desperate to know exactly what she had done that had caused Dani to feel like this, to kiss her like this. She wanted to know so she could do it again. 

Dani felt blush creeping up into her cheeks. 

“I just... I liked what you said to me...” she stuttered, avoiding the direct answer. 

Jamie’s forehead wrinkled and she pulled back, cocking her head in confusion. 

“And what did I say, love?” She asked, trying to replay the conversation from before in her head. 

Dani ducked her head. 

“Come on babe,” Jamie teased, “I’d love to know so that whatever it is that made you kiss me like that.” 

“It’s just... you-you said...” Dani’s voice trailed off, unsure how to word it. 

Jamie giggled, amused at Dani’s shyness. 

“Use your words, love.” She encouraged, and for some reason that was the encouragement Dani needed. 

“I like it when you... call me a good girl...” Dani admitted. 

She watched a huge grin break out over Jamie’s face. It looked like she had finally cracked a secret code, and she was very pleased about it. 

“Ohh, that’s it, is it?” Jamie stepped forward again, pressing a quick kiss to Dani’s lips. 

“In that case, I’ll store that one away for later, Poppins.” 

And sure enough, she did. 

So that is how, a few nights later, Dani ended up with her hands clasped onto their headboard, squirming beneath Jamie as she whispered those two words. 

The day had been fairly ordinary, apart from the fact that it was a Saturday. The shop was only open 9-2 on Saturdays, then closed on Sundays.  
So, these days were a blend between torture and paradise, the slow drawl of business as usual combined with the sweet reward of a whole day and a half off. And both of them knew how they liked to spend their time off. 

Usually, after a busy week, Saturdays were taken up by grocery shopping together, a nice dinner (usually cooked at home, unless they felt like going out), a couple glasses of wine, a movie, and sex. Then, Sundays were reserved for sleeping in, good breakfast, tea, and spending the day in bed. 

Of course, there were some weekends when they would go out for dinner or drinks, or go for long walks around the local parks, or potter around looking in the shops. Occasionally, they would even go on little roadtrips to explore new places together. 

However, mundane weekends at home were the thing they both looked forward to the most. The promise of having a day and a half together, alone, to fill with whatever they wanted, was a dream come true every weekend. 

So, this Saturday had gone as usual. The occasional wink or flirtatious remark from Jamie when no one was looking, the lingering touch of Dani’s hand on the gardener’s waist as they passed behind the counter. 

At home, they had enjoyed a nice meal while listening to Fleetwood Mac, and finished half a bottle of wine on the couch. Cuddling had turned to kissing, kissing had turned to making out, and making out had turned to this. 

This. 

Jamie is hovering over Dani, laying wet kisses on her neck. They are both already naked with their chests pressed together, which makes Dani arch into the feeling. She isn’t entirely sure of Jamie’s plan here, but whatever it was, she’s into it. 

The brunette hasn’t touched her properly yet, only trailed her hands up and down Dani’s sides. She has, however, left two marks on Dani’s neck with her insistent mouth. Although Dani always loves the foreplay part, she’s growing needy. 

“Jamie…” she breathes, feeling soft lips suck on a spot just below her collarbone. They stop at the sound of the whispered plea, and move to just below her ear. 

“You ready for me baby?” Jamie asks, knowing full well what the answer is. Dani just nods enthusiastically. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, Poppins,” Jamie pulls back to look Dani in the eyes.  
Dani, whose lips are parted and who blue eyes are already dilated, wide and waiting for her to continue. 

“You’re going to do as I say, alright? You think you can be a good girl for me?”

Dani swallows, nodding again because it’s all she can manage. Jamie grins. 

“Good. Then you’re going to keep you hands right here for me, okay?” She reaches to Dani’s side, grabbing her wrists and pulling them slowly to the headboard. Dani grips the top if it, determined to do as she’s told. 

“Yes, good,” Jamie hums in approval. “And one more thing: you’re not going to come until I say you can, alright?”

Oh god. Dani isn’t sure if she can do that, but she’s sure as hell going to try. 

“Y-yes,” Dani stammers, unable to hide her wild arousal. 

Jamie nods in satisfaction, then gets on with it. She leans down, pressing their lips together, tugging Dani’s bottom lip between her teeth. After just seconds, Dani’s hips start rocking up against Jamie’s, desperate for her touch. Jamie notices, and slides a knee between her thighs, making Dani groan and grind against her in a rushed rhythm. The brunette grins against her lips, and trails one hand down to Dani’s chest. As she runs a hand over the bare, sensitive skin, she feels the blonde arch up to meet her touch. 

Jamie decides that Dani is ready, and shifts her body so she’s between her legs. One of her hands makes its way down to Dani’s centre, and she gasps with the amount of wetness she’s met with. 

“God, baby, you’re so wet for me,” Jamie hums, kissing Dani intensely now.

“Always,” Dani sighs as the brunette’s hand starts to work between her legs. She circles her clit, and Dani immediately moans, her hips bucking up to meet her fingers. 

As Jamie strokes through wet folds, she can tell Dani is straining to keep her hands on the bed frame like she told her. She can tell by the way her whole body stiffens and arches that she’d rather have them tangled in Jamie’s hair or trailing sharply down her back. 

“Jamie...” Dani breathes, and Jamie knows exactly what she wants. She knows, but she also wants this to last as long as it can, because deep down that’s what both her and Dani want. 

Jamie slides two fingers inside Dani, who groans above her. 

“Fuck... yes, Jamie..” 

Dani’s hips match the pace of the fingers thrusting in and out of her, as Jamie kisses down her neck, sucking on the spot above her collarbone. 

“Mmm that’s it,” Jamie hums against Dani’s skin, which is turning moist from the sweat building there. She moves her free hand down to grip Dani’s hip, encouraging her to move with her. 

She isn’t thrusting fast, it’s actually painfully slow and she knows it. Dani is whining above her, yearning for more, but Jamie reaches up to press her pointed finger against her lips. 

“Shhh,” she orders, “Be patient for me, love.” 

Dani’s eyes widen and she squeezes her hands around the headboard so tightly that her knuckles begin to whiten with the pressure, but it allows her to focus on something. Jamie’s fingers continue to move inside her, far too slowly, but she tries to hard to be patient, trusting that her girlfriend will give her what she needs. 

And she does.

Seconds later, Jamie starts to speed up, and Dani matches the pace with her hips eagerly. She’s sweating now, both from the anticipation and from grasping her hands so tightly above her. 

She squeezes her eyes closed, overwhelmed at the feeling of a tongue sliding down her bare chest. With this, combined with the fingers now starting to curl slightly inside her, Dani knows she won’t last long. But she also knows she needs to. She feels herself losing control, but tries hard to steady her panting breaths and do what Jamie has asked of her. She wants to be good for her. 

But she isn’t sure she’ll be able to if she keeps this pace any longer. 

“God, Jamie...” Dani moans, “I don’t think... I’m not gonna last much-“ 

“You’re going to last as long as I want you to.” Jamie interrupts, and Dani thinks she could come just at the tone of voice she’s using. It’s bossy and sickeningly confident and so so sexy, laced with Jamie’s own arousal. “You’re going to be a good girl for me, remember? I know you can do it.” 

She yelps when teeth scrape over her nipple, before Jamie’s whole mouth settles over it and starts to swirl her tongue around. Then, she feels Jamie’s lips trail lower, leaves wet kisses down her stomach, until they hover over her centre. 

Dani spreads her legs wider, encouraging Jamie to add her tongue to the place her fingers are still working her up wildly. 

One of Dani’s hands flies off the headboard without her permission, when Jamie’s mouth latches onto her clit, and she immediately regrets it when she feels everything stop. The fingers still inside her, and Jamie reaches up to pull Dani’s hand away from where it has quickly tangled itself in her brown curls. 

“What did I say?” Jamie asks calmly. “You know the rules, right?” 

Dani nods, gripping the headboard once again when Jamie returns her hand to it. 

“I just need... Jamie I need to touch you....” Dani pants, in shock from the sudden loss of stimulation. 

“I’m afraid that’s not how it works, baby. Tonight you’re going to be good for me and you’re going to do what I told you. Okay?” 

Dani squirms, trying to push herself into Jamie’s mouth again. 

“Yes, I promise... I’ll be good for you I promise, just please-“ Dani stutters, begging now. “Please Jamie I need you  
to-“ 

Jamie, satisfied that Dani is going to obey, returns her attention back to her aching core, sliding two fingers back inside and licking around her clit. 

“Yes! Fuck Jamie.... Jesus fucking Christ-“ 

Jamie devours every noise Dani makes from above, including the dirty ones she only reserves for this. For when the pleasure is too much, and Dani can’t control what comes out of her mouth. 

“Good girl, you’re doing so good for me... that’s it..” Jamie praises her when she pulls off of her centre to breathe.

Jamie knows Dani is getting close as well, feels her clenching against her fingers. Her hips are thrusting up with every slam inside her, and her rhythm is getting unsteady. Dani’s clit is throbbing under Jamie’s tongue, and Jamie knows she won’t be able to hang on much longer but she wants to push her. She knows it will make it even better. 

“Jesus,” Dani pants, “Fuck, Jamie... I’m gonna...” 

“Not yet, love... just a little longer for me, okay? You’re doing so good, so good baby..” 

Jamie can’t resist watching Dani’s face, so she pulls away from her centre and hovers over her again, kissing her parted lips through her filthy moans. She repositions herself so she’s straddling one of Dani’s thighs, searching for some friction to satisfy her own aching desire. Usually she can’t come without being touched, but the sight of Dani at her mercy beneath her is spurring on her arousal. 

She can see Dani’s white knuckles gripping hard above her, and her eyes squeezed shut in focus, and it’s almost too much for her. 

Ready to let Dani give in, Jamie slides a third finger inside her and Dani cries out beneath her. 

“Fuck! Jamie... Jamie....oh god-"

Dani is panting hard, breathing in short gasps and saying Jamie’s name again and again through her string of curse words. Jamie ruts against Dani’s thigh between her legs, sliding slick along her skin. She's focusing all her energy on making Dani feel good, but she can't resist chasing her own release while she does so. 

“Yes, that’s it...good, you’re such a good girl for me,” Jamie lays kisses just under Dani’s ear. 

“I want you to come for me now,” Jamie says, nipping her earlobe. 

Dani responds to the words immediately, gasping as her hands fly off and land exactly where Jamie had predicted. One grips Jamie’s hair, pulling slightly, and with the other she digs her fingernails into Jamie’s lower back. 

When her orgasm finally hits her, Dani is practically clinging to Jamie, hips rutting up into the three fingers fucking her. She’s muttering into Jamie’s neck, but it’s barely audible or comprehendible. 

Knowing Dani is finishing, Jamie lets herself go with her, feeling a wave of pleasure crash into her. She stiffens against Dani’s thigh, and squeezes her eyes shut, focusing on the moans coming from both of them and the pressure against her own centre. 

Jamie holds Dani, whispering praise into her ear as they come together. 

“Yes, good girl... that's it baby, let go.” 

And Dani does, she lets herself go until every last drop of pleasure is released. 

Then she finally collapses back onto the bed, her spent body curling into Jamie who is now beside her. 

“Jesus...” Jamie pants, wrapping a tired arm around Dani’s middle. 

The blonde smiles, still catching her breath. She sinks into the feeling of this aftermath, of Jamie’s sticky skin against hers and the softness of the blanket she’s now pulling over their naked bodies. 

Dani looks at Jamie, pink lips swollen from being bitten and sucked, curls stuck against her forehead and splaying wildly at the back from where Dani’s hand had pulled, pupils dilated and eyes tired but so full of love. Dani imagines she must look the same. 

“Did you....?” Dani asks, realizing now that this was Jamie’s post-orgasm look. Her own had been so overwhelming that she hadn’t been able to comprehend anything that happened in that moment apart from the filthy moans and the blinding pleasure. 

Jamie nods, blushing a little. 

“But I didn’t even touch you,” Dani laughs softly, slightly impressed that she had this ability. 

“Yeah, guess I couldn’t keep it together at the sight of you like that. Sorry.” Jamie runs a hand up Dani’s thigh, making her shiver, and that’s when Dani feels the patch of arousal left there from the brunette. 

Jamie smiles shyly, and Dani moves forward to kiss her, soft and slow. 

“That’s so fucking hot,” Dani smirks, and she feels Jamie grin and slide her tongue along Dani’s bottom lip. 

“What do you think?” Dani breathes when they pull apart, “Was I good for you?”

“Always. Think I'm gonna have to save that little trick for another time.” Jamie kisses her again, then cradles her as Dani giggles into the skin of her neck. 

“I love you,” she whispers, and hears the statement echoed back to her, although they’re muffled and sleepy. 

It’s only seconds before the both of them are drifting into sleep, exhausted and wrapped up in each other.


	3. Love and Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is the perfect mixture of angry and jealous after a rude man enters the shop, which results in Dani helping her take the edge off, and reminding her she has nothing to worry about. 
> 
> (you guys asked and I delivered: here's your bottom Jamie, and she's a mess) ;)

It had been a fairly busy day at the Leafling, for whatever reason. Perhaps it was since Christmas was nearing and people wanted to buy greenery to decorate their homes with. There had been the usual morning rush, then a pause around lunchtime, then the same constant business all afternoon. 

It had been stressful, to say the least, and although they were happy their shop was doing so well, they were both getting tired.  
Dani was better at masking her frustrations with a smile and her customer voice so she handled most of the people, but Jamie had slipped into the back room to prepare orders. 

So, when a man walks into the shop, starting to browse, Dani is busy with another customer and Jamie is in the back. When the customer leaves, the man approaches Dani, who kindly asks what she can do for him. He stands smugly, looking her up and down for a second. 

“Oh, I can think of a few things you could do for me. How about you start by giving me your number?”

Dani’s mouth opens slightly in awe and she rolls her eyes. This isn’t the first disrespectful perv who has hit on her, but god it never gets any easier and less belittling. She’s always shocked for a few seconds when someone is this rude and blunt. 

“That is incredibly-“ Dani starts sternly, about to ask him to leave, when she hears loud footsteps fast approaching from the back. She doesn’t even have to be afraid in moments like this anymore, because she knows fully well what Jamie would do to anyone who dared try anything. 

“Oi!” Jamie’s voice fills the near empty shop now, and Dani takes a step back from the man. “Get out. You heard me, out! And if I catch you anywhere near my shop or my girlfriend ever again, it’ll be the last bloody thing you ever do.” 

The current sight of Jamie is actually a strange mix of intimidating and hot. She’s standing a little too close for comfort to the man, one arm outstretched pointing at the door implying that he better leave now or else he may never see the light of day again. Her eyes are narrow, almost squinting, and her entire face is stiff with anger. Dani thinks if he stood there any longer Jamie would have punched him right in the face, but luckily that doesn’t have to happen, since he rolls his eyes and walks out without protest. 

Since she doesn’t have to be afraid, Dani finds herself surprisingly slightly turned on by the whole situation, seeing Jamie so defensive of her. She’s never had someone love her so fiercely before. 

Once she’s sure he’s gone, Jamie immediately turns her attention back to Dani, taking her in her arms. 

“You alright, love?” she asks, her voice comforting but concerned. 

Dani nods. “Yeah, I’m fine, it’s ok.” 

There’s no one else in the shop anyway, so Jamie pulls Dani closer and kisses her head. 

“Jamie, I’m fine, really. It was nothing. Just a stupid guy.” 

“A fucking twat is what he is, how does he think he can just talk to a woman like that, let alone mine? Sorry I wasn’t out sooner.” 

Dani bites her lip, wishing their work day was over so they could just go home and relax together. 

“It’s fine babe, I promise. Back to work, ok? Only an hour left now.” 

Jamie stays in the front of the shop for the rest of the day, insisting she needs to stay around Dani. Dani knows it isn’t at all in a possessive way, and they’re both aware she can take care of herself, but Jamie loves to care for Dani and wants to make sure she’s safe. And Dani gladly lets her. 

As they prepare orders and serve customers together, Dani catches her mind wandering. Without her permission, it fills with images of Jamie coming to her rescue. Jamie fighting off scary men for her. And Jamie moaning underneath her, while Dani shows her how much she appreciates her. 

She can tell Jamie is still frustrated, she seems more tense and a little less patient than usual, but Dani knows she has good reason. She’s aware that Jamie will be in a shitty mood for the rest of the evening, and will probably go on a rant the second they close the shop. However, Dani also knows a few things that always help to calm Jamie down and make her forget about whatever she’s feeling. And if she’s being completely honest with herself, angry sex has become one of her favourite kinds. 

5pm finally rolls around, and Dani flips the Open sign on the door to Closed then locks up. Jamie finishes up one last order for tomorrow, then takes her girlfriend’s hand to lead them upstairs. Dani knows Jamie is still pissed off, just from her mood and the way she’s barely said anything all day. 

When they get upstairs into the apartment, Jamie kicks her boots off and heads to the kitchen. 

“Tea?” Jamie asks, putting the kettle on the stove to boil. Dani nods, taking off her own shoes. She sighs, running a hand through her hair before collapsing onto the couch. 

A few moments later Jamie joins her, with two mugs of tea. They settle close, but Dani can still see the concerned lines on Jamie’s forehead. 

“Babe...” she reaches out to rub her thumb along Jamie’s thigh. “I’m fine, you know. That used to happen a lot back home too, I got used to standing up for myself. But I have to admit I’m glad I don’t have to do it alone anymore.” 

“It’s fucked up that you even had to get used to pricks like that. God knows I’ll have the next disrespectful man to step anywhere near you knocked out cold.” 

Dani scoffs, but she’s still toying with the image of her girlfriend being defensive. She knows it isn’t all due to jealousy, but if it is Dani is perfectly fine with that. 

“If you ask me,” she smirks, “it sounds like someone might be jealous.” 

“I am not jealous, Poppins. I just fucking hate men.” 

Dani laughs, “Oh trust me, I know.”  
She leans closer, brushing her lips against the brunette’s ear. “But I still think there may be just a hint of jealousy behind all that anger. Don’t you?” 

She can hear Jamie’s breath hitch, and then feel it heavy on her cheek. 

“Fine,” Jamie whispers, trying to hide her smirk. “Maybe I’m jealous. And maybe you should find a way to prove you’re all mine.” 

Dani grins, her lips just barely touching Jamie’s now. 

“Oh you know I’m all yours, but I definitely don’t mind reminding you...” 

She leans forward to press their lips together, maneuvering so that she’s straddling Jamie once their mugs of tea are safely on the side table. Dani presses Jamie back against the back of the couch, intensifying their kiss. Her tongue slides into Jamie’s mouth, earning a soft moan from the gardener. She feels hands trailing up the back of her thighs, landing on her ass. 

The Blondie t shirt Jamie’s wearing is very in the way, so Dani pulls it over head and throws it over the couch. Dani trails her lips down Jamie’s neck, licking and sucking to her collarbone. She takes the soft skin just above it in her mouth, biting and sucking until she’s satisfied. One of Jamie’s hands flies to her hair, grabbing onto it as if to keep her there, and Dani is only spurred on my by the moans coming from the brunette.  
When she finally pulls back, she grins at the two love bites she’s left and runs her tongue over them. 

“That ought to remind you for a few days,” she smirks, finding Jamie’s lips again. 

“I think,” Jamie breathes between kisses, “I might need a little more.” 

“Is that right?” Dani teases. Her hands slide up Jamie’s body and graze through the black sports bra, feeling the reaction it gets as her nipples peek through the fabric. 

“Like that, huh?” Dani takes Jamie’s bottom lip between her teeth, sucking for a second before letting it go. The brunette doesn’t answer but Dani is suddenly aware that her hips have started to move upwards into her own. She immediately meets Jamie’s rhythm, grinding down into her lap. When firm hands squeeze her ass to bring her lower, it’s Dani’s turn to groan. 

“Dani...” Jamie breathes, and of Dani’s being honest she’d say it sounded like a plea. 

“What do you want from me, baby? Tell me how I can make it better,” Dani says against her lips. 

“Fuck... I want you to-“ Jamie’s sentence breaks off into a moan when Dani ducks her head to nip on the spot under her jawline, and at the same time pushes her hips down particularly hard. 

“Use your wards, love.” 

“Dani... god, just please fuck me.” Jamie’s voice is strained now, while Dani sucks another hickey onto her skin. One of her hands is still wound in Dani’s golden hair, and the other is gripping her ass as she continues to grind into her lap. 

Dani knows Jamie is already incredibly aroused, because she knows that Jamie is always horny when she’s mad. And Dani knows that sometimes what she needs is for her to take the lead and tire her out completely, and she has no problem with that. 

She reaches for the button of Jamie’s jeans, quickly undoing it and sliding her hand into her boxer shorts beneath. Jamie’s hips buck up into the sudden touch, and Dani returns to suck on her bottom lip a little too hard. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Dani breathes, letting her fingers explore the wet flesh against her fingers. 

“Dani... fuck, don’t tease… please, I need-“

“I know what you need baby, trust me” Dani looks at her lovingly with an absolutely devious smirk on her pink lips. 

She pushes two fingers inside Jamie, who groans loudly and throws her head back. Her reaction is immediate and delicious, and Dani loves it. Jamie’s hips move faster, encouraging the fingers inside her to speed up. The only noises coming from her are “fuck” and “Dani,” which are honestly Dani’s favourite words to hear from her lover’s moth, given the context they usually come with. 

Dani knows Jamie won’t take long, given how worked up she’s been all day. She wants to give her everything at once, but she focuses on what she’s giving her right now; two fingers moving fast and starting to curl deep within her. 

“Jesus,” Jamie gasps, meeting every thrust with her hips, “Yes, babe… fuck-“

“Mmm you feel so good,” Dani hums into her neck, laying wet kisses along the moist skin there. She can feel her own pleasure building with the anticipation gf getting Jamie off, and she knows her body will probably give in at some point, but she wills it to wait. Almost everything Jamie has done today has stirred arousal somewhere within her, but she wants to wait. She’s not near done with this woman yet. 

“You know who I belong to, baby?” Dani muses, teeth nipping the brunette’s pulse point. They both know how unmistakable love and possession are, and they have experienced both, but this is all so different. Dani is slowly discovering that sometimes, she loves to belong to someone.

“W-who..?” Jamie manages above her, biting down hard on her own lip. Her eyes are closed, her senses can’t focus on anything but the sensation of Dani inside her, and the palm rubbing lightly against her clit. 

“You,” Dani tells her, “I’m all yours, you know that, right? All yours.” 

All Jamie can do is nod, she is barely hanging on but she tries hard to register the words Dani is saying. 

“Say it,” Dani says sternly, sinking her teeth into Jamie’s neck and eliciting a noise from her that can only be described as a growl. 

“Y-you’re mine…” Jamie pants, opening her eyes to meet Dani’s, whose are gazing at her with an incredibly sexy mixture of control and adoration. “You’re mine…a-all mine..” 

“That’s right,” Dani breathes against her lips, “all yours, baby.” 

“Fuck,” Jamie hisses, her pleasure taking over her entire body. 

With that, Dani pumps faster into her and rubs her thumb over her clit, knowing Jamie is done for.  
Jamie’s hips push upwards, chasing even more of her fingers, and her eyes roll back in her head. The noise Jamie makes when she comes is absolutely filthy, and Dani thinks she could get off from that noise alone. She keeps her rhythm steady until Jamie’s body shudders, collapsing into the back of the couch, as Dani kisses along her jawline lovingly. 

“Jesus…” she pants, eyes still closed while her body calms down. 

Jamie has barely caught her breath when Dani rolls them around, moving so that Jamie is now straddling her hips instead. Dani is pulling at the waistline of her undone jeans, so Jamie stands on weak legs to remove them for her, along with her underwear. Then she’s back in Dani’s lap, and the sudden shift takes the brunette by surprise, but she definitely isn’t complaining. 

“Dani,” She breathes, a question on her lips. “I don’t know if I can... fuck-” 

“Shh, yes you can,” Dani hushes her, kissing her lips with somehow even more intensity than before, pulling her hips down to grind on her. 

Dani knows Jamie’s probably tired after that, but she also knows she’s ready to go again, she has grown to know these things about Jamie. She reaches a hand between her legs and sure enough, there’s already wetness pooling there again. She bites Jamie’s bottom lip, then slides her tongue into her mouth and listens to her moan softly. 

“I want you to ride my fingers,” Dani says against Jamie’s lips, “Can you do that for me baby?” 

Jamie groans above her, then manages a whispered “yes.” 

Dani slides two fingers through Jamie’s folds, knowing that she doesn’t need much preparation. With her other hand, she guides Jamie’s hips down onto them, pushing inside her. 

“Fuck,” Jamie gasps at this new position, “Jesus, Dani.” 

Immediately, Jamie’s hips start to move fast, and she buries her face in Dani’s neck. 

“That’s it,” Dani praises her, watching as her fingers slide in and out of Jamie with every thrust of her hips, “Just like that..” 

After a moment Dani can tell Jamie is already close (her second orgasm always comes quick even when Jamie doesn’t expect it to), so she adds a third finger and Jamie groans at the stretch. She moves relentlessly, grinding down into Dani’s fingers even faster. 

Jamie is moaning loud now, thankfully the sounds are somewhat muffled by Dani’s neck because she’s sure someone would have heard them if not. 

“Dani… oh fuck! I’m gonna-“

Jamie doesn’t make a lot of noise this time when she falls apart, instead she digs her teeth into Dani’s shoulder to stop herself. Dani hisses, but the slight pain is overthrown by pleasure. She knows she’s close now too, simply from watching Jamie and feeling her come all over her fingers. Twice.  
Arousal is dripping down her hand now, down her wrist, and she lets Jamie ride it out until she’s completely spent. 

Jamie shifts so that Dani’s three fingers slide out of her, and kisses over the bite mark she unintentionally left on her shoulder. Her brain is still foggy from back to back orgasms, but she can tell Dani is struggling beneath her. Her hips are slowly but surely rolling up into Jamie’s, trying to find any friction she can to get herself off. Her breaths are unsteady, and Jamie knows she won’t need much. 

Her hand flies into Dani’s jeans, and is immediately met with a moan. She rubs her clit with her thumb, still placing kisses along her neck. Dani’s breath hitches when Jamie slides a finger inside her and starts to move.

“Yes, Jamie.. god, I’m already close,” Dani pants, stringing together words and curses that are only slightly coherent. After just a few thrusts, Dani cries out and comes apart beneath Jamie. 

Both women are out of breath now and they melt into each other, exhausted. 

“Well shit,” Jamie pants, “Maybe I need to get jealous more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you enjoyed! :) And I will take prompts as always, but no promises.


	4. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani walks in on Jamie having some alone time, which results in a bit of fun for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always let me know what you think in the comments, i love hearing your opinions! thanks for reading :)

To be honest, neither of them had meant for it to happen. But in the end they were very glad it did. 

Dani had just stepped in the door from a day out in town, Christmas shopping for Jamie. Her arms were full of bags, so she pushed the door shut with her hip and then dropped them onto the kitchen island after sliding her boots off. 

“Jamie?” she calls, unzipping hanging her winter coat and hanging it in the entryway closet. Normally she greets Dani when she gets home, unless she’s wrapped up in a book or busy with her hands in a plant pot. 

The apartment is unusually quiet, no tools clanging from Jamie’s odd jobs and no soil split on the counter from whatever latest plant she brought home. 

Dani does hear, however, the faint sound of a Blondie album coming from the records player in their bedroom. The door is shut, so she assumes Jamie just wanted some peace, or perhaps she was wrapping Christmas presents in there. 

When she approaches the bedroom door though, Dani recognizes the familiar noise of the springs in their bed squeaking slightly, which it does during particularly vigorous activities. That’s when her suspicion starts to grow, but she knocks on the door as not to interrupt whatever Jamie may or may not be doing. 

The music must be too loud to hear over, because Jamie doesn’t say anything, so Dani pushes the door open a crack and immediately feels heat creep into her cheeks. 

Her girlfriend is laying on their bed in just an oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts, with her hand tucked into them and clearly working between her legs. 

For just a few seconds, Dani lets herself watch in secret. Through the crack of the open door, she watches it all and wonders how she got lucky enough to walk in on a sight like this. For her whole life, she had been forced to keep herself from the things she really wanted, but not anymore. And now, what she wants is to watch. 

She can identify the telltale signs of Jamie approaching an orgasm: her wild curls splayed around her face, lips parted while she breathes heavily, hips moving frantically to match the pace of her fingers. Oh god, Dani wants to know exactly what those fingers are doing. 

“Oh god, Dani... yes, fuck-“ 

It’s those strained words coming from Jamie that make Dani unable to resist her temptations, and push the door open further. She hates to interrupt, really, but she thinks she might actually die if she waits another second without joining in. 

The thought of her girlfriend touching herself while she thinks of Dani is arousing in a way she didn’t expect, and has definitely never felt before. 

Just then, Jamie’s eyes fly open and widen in shock when Dani steps into the room. 

“Dani! Shit, I- you’re home early,” Jamie almost yells, startled as she sits up. Her hand slips quickly out from her boxers, but Dani doesn’t miss the shine on her two middle fingers even as she tries to hide it under her shirt. 

“And I’m glad I am,” Dani grins, revelling in the sight of Jamie so flustered and clearly very turned on. She walks towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it. 

“I-I didn’t think you’d be.. I mean, you’re early and I... I just couldn’t help it. Sorry, I should have waited, I just-“ 

Dani shuts her up with a kiss, then pulls back to look at her. The brunette’s chest is still heaving, although it’s obvious she’s trying to calm down (and failing). 

“Shh,” Dani reassures her, stroking a thumb along her jawline. She isn’t sure exactly how to go about this, but she’s sure she doesn’t want to mess it up. Of course they both know they enjoy alone time when they can’t be together in the moment, but they’ve never walked in on each other like this. 

“Sorry to, uh, interrupt,” Dani laughs softly. “Looks like you were pretty busy, huh?” She teases, reaching slowly for the wet hand Jamie had tucked into her t-shirt. 

Jamie watches her eagerly, waiting for her next move. 

“I, um... I mean.... care to join me?” Jamie gives in, prompting the situation where she thinks it’s about to go anyway. 

Dani looks at her, considering her options. 

“Actually,” she says, wondering how far she can take this, “I’d like you to continue.” 

Jamie blinks. “Just me?” 

“Just you.” 

Gently, Dani pushes Jamie’s shoulders back so she’s laying against the headboard, the other woman watching her with wide eyes all the while. Then, Dani guides Jamie’s hand back towards the waistband of her boxers, until she slips it inside them again. 

“Come on, baby,” Dani breathes, feeling her own desire stir within her. “Show me where you were.” 

Jamie swallows, but obeys. She starts moving her hand again, and her head immediately falls back against the headboard. Dani knows it won’t take much, but she is filled with this desire to watch this woman come to the thought of her before she does anything else. 

“That’s it,” Dani hums, settling beside Jamie so she can be near her but hopefully still resist the urge to interrupt her just yet. 

“Dani...” 

It’s a whine, and Dani is well aware that Jamie probably wants her hand between her legs instead. But right now, this is what Dani wants. 

She trails her fingers up Jamie’s side, sliding underneath her shirt to dance along smooth skin. For some reason, she clues in, Jamie still has clothes on. Far too many for her liking. 

“I’m afraid this won’t do, Jay,” she tells her, “I need these off so I can watch you properly.” She tugs at Jamie’s boxer shorts. 

The other woman obeys again, eagerly sliding her underwear down with one hand while the other stays where it’s occupied rubbing her clit. 

“Good,” Dani approves, her own great hitching at the sight left in front of her now. 

“And this,” she breathes into Jamie’s ear, lifting the hem of her t shirt for the brunette to slide it off. Dani has to help her this time, since it’s difficult with only one hand. 

The second Jamie is naked, her other hand flies up onto her chest, squeezing her own breast as her eyes close again.  
Both of them let out a soft moan; Jamie because it feels so fucking good and Dani because it looks so fucking good. 

Dani’s own breathing is speeding up, but she really wants this so she wills her body to slow down. 

Jamie’s hand speeds up where it’s rubbing circles, and Dani devours the sight of this woman. 

“Babe,” Dani breathes, “Can you.. inside, please?”

Jamie slides two fingers inside her and groans at the feeling. Of course she wishes it was Dani instead of her, but she actually loves how this scenario is playing out. 

“Fuck.” The moan escapes the blonde as she watches Jamie pump her fingers in and out, listening to the slick sound. 

“Dani...” Jamie’s panting now, and Dani watches her with adoration. “I- you... do it so much... better...” 

“Shh baby, I want to watch you right now,” Dani leans over to leave hot kisses down the side of Jamie’s neck. The brunette moans, arching her back to satisfy herself even more. 

It’s all too much for Dani, her girlfriend touching herself right in front of her while she breathes out curses mixed with her name. Dani moves to take off her own clothes, because suddenly she can’t stand them and her whole body aches to be touched. Jamie whines at the loss of Dani, but in seconds she’s settled at her side again. 

Dani finds her own hand dropping along her stomach and in between her legs, and she starts rubbing circles on her clit. She thinks she could come just from watching Jamie, but she’s getting too desperate and doesn’t want to disrupt her girlfriend. 

Jamie watches her do this, and groans as it sends a shiver down her arched body. 

“Fuck yes,” Dani moans loudly, spurring Jamie on. “Faster, baby, I want you to go faster for me.” 

“Christ, Dani...” Jamie hisses through clenched teeth as she speeds up, her body practically bouncing with the pace of her fingers. 

“Good,” the blonde praises, kissing Jamie’s neck. She’s getting close herself, simply from the pressure she’s putting on her clit combined with the sight of Jamie like this. 

She reaches for the hand on Jamie’s breast, moving it down towards the woman’s clit. 

“Fuck!” Jamie groans as she does what both her and Dani want, adding pressure where she’s most sensitive while still fucking herself. 

“Ohh yes, just like that Jamie.” 

Dani loves when Jamie is the dominant one, but god she loves how obedient this woman is for her.  
She can tell Jamie is so close, with her eyes squeezed shut and her chest heaving and her body tending around her fingers. All she wants is permission now. 

“Dani...” she pants, “I’m close, I- fuck can I come?” 

“Just wait for me Jay, hold on for one more minute.” Dani tells her, speeding up the pressure on her own clit and sliding a finger inside her. She’s close too and she wants to come with Jamie. 

Jamie is teetering on the edge, and the moans now coming from Dani are only pushing her further. She wants to be good for Dani though, wants to please her, so she holds on. 

“Fuck, babe, come for me,” Dani pants, wrapping one of her legs around Jamie’s without disrupting the other woman’s hands working between her own legs. She grinds against Jamie’s thigh only a few times before she’s crying out, and Jamie is doing the same. 

The brunette’s body arches completely off the bed, chasing her fingers as her orgasm takes over. Dani is wet against her thigh, slick with arousal, and she can tell she’s coming along with her. 

“Oh fuck, yes Dani don’t stop,” Jamie moans, hips jerking upwards as she slides a third finger inside to ride her pleasure. 

Finally, both of their bodies are spent and Jamie collapses back on the bed. They’re both panting, and Dani still has one leg sling over the other woman’s thigh. She wraps herself around Jamie as they both try to catch their breaths, bodies sticky with sweat. 

Dani reached between them, removing Jamie’s fingers and bringing them to her mouth to suck them clean. 

“Fuck me,” Jamie mutters, starting at the blonde, her chest still heaving. 

“Oh don’t worry, I plan to,” Dani grins mischievously, crawling on top of Jamie and meeting her lips with a bruising kiss.


	5. Shower Me With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to lie, it’s honestly just a lot of smut in the shower. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! And the next one is going to be something you’ve been requesting, I promise! ;) As always thanks for reading!

Before Jamie, sex had been something Dani tried to avoid. It was nothing but an inconvenience for her and only pleasurable for a man, never herself. She would listen as her high school friends giggled about first times and gossiped about what they were doing in bed. Dani had just faked a smile and nodded, pretending she felt the same when in reality she just assumed she didn’t like sex. She couldn’t grasp what the appeal was, let alone why anyone would want to do it in places like a car or a shower. 

And then there was Jamie. 

Since Jamie, sex is something that Dani can’t get enough of. No matter when, no matter where, it seems like she’s always hiding dirty thoughts in the back of her mind. Honestly, Dani isn’t sure there is a single place she wouldn’t want to have sex with Jamie. With her, she has learned that sex is definitely something she does like, and something that brings her incomparable pleasure. The things her and Jamie do now, she never would have imagined were things she would be able to enjoy. 

And now here she is, hands splayed out on the shower wall, biting hard into her lip as Jamie fucks her from behind. 

Their evening shower had quickly turned from innocent to erotic, especially since Dani is no longer afraid to ask for what she wants. Jamie had picked up on her arousal and kissed her hard, pressing their wet bodies together, before flipping her around. 

Jamie had placed Dani’s hands on the wall, spread her legs, scraped her teeth along her neck. At that point Dani was so turned on by the other woman’s dominance that she was soaked when two fingers slid inside her. 

“Fuck! God, yes Jamie-“

Dani can’t help but cry out as Jamie thrusts in and out of her from behind, her other hand reaching around to rub Dani’s clit. They’ve only been at it for a few minutes but Dani knows that she isn’t going to take much longer. 

“Mmm that’s it, that’s my girl,” Jamie hums praises into her ear as her hands work to earn loud moans from the blonde. 

Dani’s hips push back between each pump of Jamie’s fingers, matching her rhythm and searching for more. She can hear, even over the running water, the sound of Jamie fucking her and it only increases her arousal. She squeezes her eyes shut, giving in to the feeling between her legs. 

“Oh fuck,” she pants, “Fuck yes Jamie! Don’t stop, I’m so close, so fucking close-“ 

Dani’s cries are strained now as she teeters on the edge of her orgasm. 

Knowing what will tip her over the edge, Jamie curls her fingers inside and rubs harder on Dani’s clit. She sinks her teeth into Dani’s neck then whispers into her ear. 

“Come for me baby,” she breathes hotly, “Come on, I know you’re ready.” 

With a strangled scream of curses and Jamie’s name, Dani comes on Jamie’s fingers as they push in and out, letting her ride her orgasm. 

When Dani’s finished, her legs are shaking and she’s still struggling to catch her breath. She moves to turn around to kiss Jamie, knowing she must be desperate to be touched by now, but a firm hand on her waist stops her. 

That’s when she notices that Jamie’s fingers inside her haven’t stopped moving, although they’ve slowed down considerably. Dani gasps. 

“Jamie, I don’t know if I can go again...” she breathes, left exhausted and sensitive from coming just a minute ago. 

“Oh, I think you can,” Jamie says  
playfully, running a finger through Dani’s still soaked folds. It sends a shiver up her body, proving Jamie’s point. 

“You’re going to come again for me, right baby?” the brunette asks deviously. 

“Yes...god, yes,” Dani moans immediately. Jamie’s fingers are still dipping in and out of her slowly and she suddenly doesn’t care that she’s tired and still out of breath. She’s going to do what Jamie wants. 

“That’s what I thought,” Jamie smirks against the wet skin of Dani’s neck. “Bend over a little more for me, will you?” 

Dani does, spreading her legs even more, and she hears the other woman hum in approval. 

Dani’s head drops against one of her hands on the wall, and she groans at the change in angle of her hips. Jamie starts to speed up her rhythm, and somehow Dani is right there again, edging closer to a second orgasm. 

“More, baby, I need more,” Dani breathes, already desperate and prepared to ask for what she needs. 

Jamie grins, laying kisses along her shoulders. She’s going to have fun with this while she can. 

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific, love.” 

Dani groans again, hips moving harder in frustration. 

“I need... another... another finger, Jamie- fuckk,” she gasps when Jamie grants her request, adding a third finger inside her. 

This position and this angle are so fucking good, and something fairly new. Although they’ve had sex in the shower before, it has been slow and soft and nothing like this. 

“What a good girl, letting me take you like this,” Jamie dirty talks into her ear. “You love it rough, don’t you baby? Love it when I fuck you hard like this?” 

The moans escaping Dani are absolutely filthy, and Jamie feels her own arousal growing with each one. 

“Shit,” Dani pants, “I’m gonna- Jamie I’m gonna come again-“ 

Three fingers push harder and faster into Dani while a thumb rubs her clit, and Dani falls forward farther into the wall. Jamie sinks her teeth into Dani’s neck, making her cry out and then she’s coming again onto Jamie’s hand. 

“That’s it, you’re so good, look at you,” Jamie mumbles into her ear, her own breathing now heavy. Dani’s arousal is dripping down her wrist now, and god it’s hot. Jamie could happily spend all night making her come over and over. 

Dani is pretty sure she’d fall down if it weren’t for one of Jamie’s hands holding her up, by the way her legs are trembling. Her breaths are rushed and ragged, and Jamie carefully slides her soaking fingers from between Dani’s legs. 

“Holy shit,” Dani pants, turning around with the help of Jamie’s steady hands. She falls against the other woman for a minute, Jamie running her hand up and down Dani’s back while she catches her breath. 

Turns out, Dani loves shower sex and she loves it when Jamie is rough with her; two facts that she never thought would be true of her. 

When she comes back to the moment, Dani leans forward to press her lips against Jamie’s, kissing her hard. Based on the moans she hears when she bites her lip, Jamie is more than ready. 

Dani flips them, pushing Jamie against the shower wall, pressing their bare chests together. She reaches up to take a hard nipple between her fingers, rolling and squeezing Jamie’s chest. Her head falls back against the wall, and Dani noticed her hips start moving impatiently, grinding against Dani’s own. 

“Dani,” Jamie breaths as the blonde trails a hand down her torso slowly. “I need you... here.” Desperate, she grabs Dani’s hand and pulls it between her own legs where she needs it. 

“Someone’s impatient,” Dani chuckles, rubbing circles against Jamie’s clit as she moans softly. 

Another thing Dani learned with Jamie is how wonderful it feels to pleasure another person, how addictive it is to feel them writhe beneath you. 

She slides a finger inside Jamie, moaning at how wet she is, then drops to her knees. 

“Fuck, Dani,” Jamie groans above her, “please... I need you to-ohh-“ 

Her impatient begging is cut of with a loud moan as Dani’s tongue slides along her, licking up the wetness between her legs. 

Jamie lifts her leg over Dani’s shoulder to give her better access, tangling her hands in her wet hair. 

Dani works between her legs, sliding her tongue in and out of her entrance. She’s spurred on by the noises coming from above her, moans and curses under her breath. 

When Dani slides a finger inside her, sensing that she needed more, Jamie lets out a strangled cry and starts moving her hips faster. 

She’s practically ridding her face now, as Dani fucks with two fingers and sucks on her clit. 

“Jesus christ,” Jamie hisses, “Right there... oh god just like that-“ 

Dani speeds up everything she’s doing and Jamie’s hips speed up too, making it slightly difficult to keep her mouth where she needs it but she manages anyway. 

“Fuck Dani, I’m gonna- oh fuck I’m coming!” Jamie cries out, glancing down quickly and then letting her head fall back against the wall once more. Her eyes squeeze shut and she bites hard on her lip, coming all over Dani’s mouth and fingers. 

Dani keeps up her rhythm until she feels Jamie’s body still, and slides out of her. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand then rinses it in the warm water falling onto them.  
She stands, immediately leaning in to kiss Jamie, who melts into her. 

Their kisses are slow, and they step back under the water so they don’t get chilled, arms still wrapped around one another. 

“Who knew Dani Clayton likes it rough, huh?” Jamie smirks against her lips. 

“What can I say, you just have that effect on me,” Dani answers, blushing slightly. 

They finish their shower, lathering each other in shampoo and soap then rinsing off. It’s true, showers have become one of Dani’s very favourite things about living with Jamie. Not only the sex, although of course it’s amazing, but also all the other in between moments. All the beautiful and intimate moments that Dani never thought she could love so much. 

Dani giggles when Jamie rubs soap on her belly, where’s she ticklish, and she catches her lips in a kiss. 

“Don’t you dare kiss me, Poppins,” Jamie warns playfully, wrapping an arm around her “or we’ll be here all day.” 

Dani is pretty sure she’s be absolutely fine with that.


	6. You Fill Me Up With All Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them buy themselves a little gift, and it turns out they can’t get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been asking for this one so I hope you like it, let me know what you think! It’s a little bit long but I don’t think you’ll complain ;) Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts and suggestions, it means a lot!

It wasn’t that Dani was unfamiliar with sex toys. She just hadn’t used them with another person before. 

In her past, Dani had been forced to just close her eyes and and pretend during sex; pretend she wanted it and pretend she enjoyed it. It never resulted in any pleasure for herself, and she had felt too guilty to even experiment with touching herself for most of her life. 

However, during the months after Eddie and before Jamie, she had bought her first vibrator and she would be lying if she said it didn’t change her life. In fact, that’s what gave her her first orgasm. Jamie, of course, had given her her first one from another person, and that was something entirely different in itself. To have someone whose biggest desire was to love you and bring you pleasure, that was still new to Dani. 

As was this. This thought of using a toy with another person, a different kind of toy, made Dani’s insides twist with anticipation. 

It was Dani who had initially brought the idea up. Not because Jamie didn’t also want it, but because she simply didn’t want Dani to feel pressured into anything. So she had waited, let the thought cross her mind and flush her cheeks for a couple of weeks until Dani mentioned it. 

It was still a foreign concept for Dani, asking for the things she wanted, but it was one she was getting very good at.   
And one that Jamie found incredibly sexy. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jamie had teased when Dani brought up the idea.   
Needless to say, they had an exceptionally enjoyable time that night, unable to push the thought of a toy from their mind and trading whispered fantasies back and forth. 

And so, a few days later, the couple had found themselves perusing the shelves of a small adult shop on a quiet street downtown. 

Dani was overwhelmed by the options, but since the shop was practically empty Jamie was able to hold her hand for reassurance. They surveyed a few different items until they decided on one that seemed perfect for them. Despite the slightly awkward encounter of actually purchasing the item, it was overall a pretty ordinary experience. 

They had walked home with the box inside a paper shopping bag, carrying it as if it was just another grocery item. Dani couldn’t help biting back a smile every time she remembered what was inside it, and thinking about how they would use it. 

It wasn’t until a couple nights later that they had finally tried it out, a Saturday night that provided lots of time. 

As always, Jamie had let Dani initiate everything, and waited for her to ask for exactly what she wanted. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Dani had breathed, earning a low growl from within Jamie’s throat. 

“I can definitely do that,” Jamie had grinned between kisses, sitting up to adjust the harness and toy around her waist. 

“Is this okay?” the brunette had asked as she slid inside of Dani’s soaked centre, waiting for a gasp of approval before continuing.   
The groan that fell from Dani as Jamie filled her up for the first time was something Jamie was not easily going to forget, and one she wanted to hear again and again. It felt euphoric, this new way of making love, and they devoured every moment. 

Both of them had come harder than ever before that night, Dani from the feeling of Jamie pushing in and out of her, and Jamie from watching Dani like this, and all the new sensations it brought her. 

Honestly, once Dani had felt Jamie inside her like that, she couldn’t get enough of it. She wanted Jamie all the time, in every way, and this was just a new method of being even closer to her. 

So now, as they step back into their apartment after date night, Dani can’t help herself. 

The second the door is closed behind them, she pushes Jamie against it, hands roaming her lower back underneath her jacket. The brunette huffs in surprise, but certainly doesn’t fight it. Her hands find the sides of Dani’s face to pull her even closer into the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip.

Sometimes Dani wants to take her time. Some nights, she wants to go slow and take in every little detail of making love with Jamie, memorizing it all. Sometimes, she wants to tease and linger and draw every drop of pleasure from both of them. 

Not tonight. 

Tonight, Dani is desperate, and she needs Jamie to know that. 

How could she not be? Jamie had been winding her up all night, and she’s pretty sure she was doing it on purpose.   
Winking at her when no one else was looking. Licking her lips unnecessarily slowly after taking a bite of food. Balancing her glass of wine with two specific fingers in a subtle but suggestive way that Dani couldn’t help but notice. And worst of all, tracing patterns that moved higher and higher up Dani’s thigh under the table, throughout the entire evening. 

By the time they got into the car, Dani had to use all of her strength not to just fuck Jamie right there. 

“We’ll be home in ten, Poppins” Jamie had said, chuckling as Dani grunted with frustration. “You can wait that long, can’t you baby? I promise I’ll make it worth it.”

So of course Dani had waited, she would do anything Jamie asked of her. Especially in that tone her voice only drops to when she’s turned on. 

Suddenly, Jamie flips their position so she’s the one pushing Dani against the door, earning a soft groan from the blonde. She wedges a leg in between Dani’s thighs and pushes up at the same time as Dani grinds down. Luckily, Dani is wearing a skirt, which easily rides up onto her hips so there isn’t much material between the two of them. 

“Fuck,” Dani breathes, her head falling back against the door as her eyes flutter closed. This gives Jamie the perfect opportunity to kiss down her neck, sucking and nibbling where she knows it makes Dani moan. She runs her tongue over the marks she leaves, grinning into Dani’s neck as she listens to her soft noises from above. 

Dani grinds down harder onto Jamie’s flexed thigh, sliding her hands into her brown curls to keep her close. Jamie continues to kiss and bite down Dani’s neck, tugging the neckline of her sweater out of the way. 

“God, Jamie…” Dani pants, now rocking against the thigh between her legs. She’s so worked up from the events of the evening, and from barely being able to touch Jamie for the last couple hours that she thinks she might come right now. 

Jamie understands this, knows from the way Dani’s hands are wound into her hair and her chest is rising and falling rapidly under her lips. She pushes her thigh higher into Dani’s centre and in response the blonde lets out a loud moan. 

“Fuck, Dani, are you gonna…?” Jamie starts to ask, tearing her lips from Dani’s neck to look at her face. Jamie recognizes these strangled sounds, eyes squeezed shut like she’s trying to concentrate. 

Dani doesn’t answer, she simply nods, and Jamie lets her rut harder and faster against her flexed thigh, holding her hips and guiding her to her orgasm. 

“Jamie… god, I think I’m-,” Dani pants, gripping onto Jamie’s back and pulling her close. 

“It’s okay baby, let go,” Jamie reassures her, voice now thick with desire. 

With a strangled moan, Dani comes apart, breathing heavy into Jamie’s neck. The brunette holds her close, noticing her own arousal spike at the sight of Dani coming just from this. Against the front door, still fully clothed, barely any touching. Just when Jamie thinks this woman can’t get any hotter, she’s always wrong. 

When Dani can talk again, she looks up at Jamie with wide eyes. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Jay, I wanted to wait but I-“ 

Jamie cuts her off with a burning kiss. 

“Don’t ever apologize,” she tells Dani. “That was so fucking hot.” 

Dani giggles shyly, pulling Jamie close and kissing her again. 

After a couple minutes, Dani feels heat building within her again, and Jamie senses her impatience. Their kiss intensifies, Dani sucking and biting on Jamie’s bottom lip. 

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” Jamie asks, pulling away before she gets too sidetracked. 

“No time,” Dani pants, tugging Jamie back down by the collar of her shirt to crash their lips together again. “I need you now, Jamie.” 

Jamie pushes Dani’s underwear to the side, gasping at how wet she still is. She starts to rub circles on her clit, and Dani writhes beneath her. After a few seconds, though, Dani reaches her hand down to pull Jamie”s away. The brunette breaks their kiss to look at her, slightly confused. 

“I just…” Dani struggles, out of breath. “I need more, baby… more than… that.” 

Jamie finally clues in, eyes widening slightly as she realizes what her girlfriend is asking for. 

“You mean…?” 

“Yes,” Dani breathes, “I need it baby, need to feel you inside me..”

Jamie bites back a smirk, she absolutely loves it when her girlfriend asks for what she needs. And fortunately, Jamie has come to know her very well.

“Good thing I came prepared then, isn’t it?” 

Dani watches intently as Jamie reaches down to unzip her own slacks, revealing the harness and toy already fastened around her waist. 

“Fuck,” Dani whispers, heat rising inside her at the realization that Jamie was wearing this all evening. She had anticipated Dani’s needs even before she knew them herself, and that was so goddamn sexy. 

“I just had a feeling,” Jamie says with a curved smile. Dani moves even more frantically now, shoving her skirt and underwear down her legs as Jamie does the same with her own pants. 

Jamie surges forward, pressing her body flush against Dani, who moans as she feels the toy brush against her centre. The brunette reaches a hand between Dani’s legs, running her fingers through the wetness pooling there. 

“Don’t…” Dani pants, clinging onto Jamie’s lower back. “Fuck, don’t tease Jamie…” 

Jamie obliges, understanding the urgency, and slides two fingers into Dani to make sure she’s ready. The blonde moans, her hips canting down to meet every movement as Jamie thrusts in and out a few times. 

“Ready?“ she asks heavily, nipping Dani’s earlobe. 

“God yes, I’m so ready… please baby, I need you-“ 

Jamie can’t resist this woman, not ever and especially not when she’s asking like this. Falling apart so willingly right in front of her, against the wall of their apartment. 

“Spread your legs for me baby, that’s it.” Jamie orders, gently nudging them apart with her hand. Dani quickly obeys, stepping her legs apart to give Jamie all the access she needs. 

Jamie alines the toy with Dani’s entrance before sliding into her slowly, earning a deep groan from within the blonde’s throat. One of Dani’s legs immediately lifts to wrap around Jamie’s waist, and she moans loudly at the stretch as the toy slides deeper into her. 

“Fuck!” she gasps as Jamie starts to thrust into her, head falling back against the door. “Fuck yes, oh my god-“

Jamie leans down to kiss down Dani’s exposed neck while she fucks her, revelling in the noises coming from her girlfriend. Dani is pretty much always loud during sex, but she was always significantly louder when they used this, Jamie had noticed.  
She pushes in and out of her, Dani’s fingernails now digging into her back and making her hiss from the sting. 

“Faster Jamie, please god faster… fuck yes! Right there baby, right there, you feel so good-“

Jamie listens intently to every command, every wish, every sound Dani makes to ensure her needs are met exactly how she wants. Dani’s hips are banging back into the wall every time Jamie thrusts into her, but if it hurts she doesn’t notice. She does notice, however, between her desperate moans, the sound of the toy sliding in and out of her slick centre, and of her body slamming against the wall repeatedly. She grips Jamie’s body tightly, holding her close as she whispers sweet nothings into her ear. 

“That’s it baby, that’s it…. you’re such a good girl… are you gonna come for me?”

“Yes,” Dani pants, eyes squeezing closed. “Yes....yes...yes! Don’t stop Jamie don’t stop oh god-“ 

With one, two more thrusts, Dani is crying out louder than Jamie has ever heard her, and she has to actually clap her hand over Dani’s mouth to ensure the neighbours don’t hear.   
She coaxes the blonde through her orgasm, which hits her so hard she’s still panting and seeing stars for what feels like minutes. 

When she opens her eyes again, Dani takes in the sight of her girlfriend. She’s also out of breath, and a line of sweat is forming against the brown curls on her forehead. Jamie kisses Dani hard, still inside of her, and Dani feels it again. 

Again, even after two orgasms, even after a whole year with this woman, and her hunger never seems to be satisfied, never seems to get enough. She sighs into the kiss, moaning softly when Jamie’s tongue enters her mouth, devouring her. 

Jamie has learned to read Dani so well, memorized her movements like the pages of her favourite book, so she knows. Knows when she feels too full, knows when she needs more. And no matter what, she is always willing to give her what she wants. 

Dani gasps as Jamie slides out of her, only to flip her body around quickly. 

“Jamie…” she breathes, half a question and half an approval. She moves willingly as the brunette turns her so she’s facing away from her, then lifts her hands so they’re spread on the wall in front of her. Her stomach flutters with the knowledge of how Jamie is about to take her. 

“Is this okay?” Jamie asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to be sure.

Dani nods, whimpering a yes because she can’t find any other words right now. 

Jamie runs her hands along her ass, spreading her legs before sliding into her from behind. She goes slower, keeping in mind that this is new for them, and watches Dani for reassurance. 

“Ohhh fuck,” Dani groans, throwing her head back. 

The sense of urgency still lingers between them, and Dani is as hungry as ever, so Jamie doesn’t waste time starting to push in and out of her. She starts fairly slowly, careful not to hurt Dani with the new angle.   
Dani, however, has other ideas. 

“Harder,” she demands, groaning when Jamie obeys and thrusts with more vigour. “Jamie, fuck… harder, I can take it, please…” 

Jamie growls, speeding up even more. Her lips work down Dani’s neck and shoulders, kissing and biting. Above Dani’s breathy moans, she can hear the sound of skin on skin as her hips slam into Dani’s ass as she fucks her. With every push, Jamie fills her up even more and hits the spot that makes her insides burn. 

“Jesus,” Jamie breathes into Dani’s ear, feeling herself approaching her own climax as the harness rubs in just the right way. 

“You’re so good for me, letting me fuck you like this… letting me fill you up and take you over and over again… you’re my little slut, aren’t you baby?” 

Dani whines, her head now dropping forward against the wall. God, she loves when Jamie talks to her like this. 

“Yes…” she pants, unable to say anything more as Jamie slams harder into her from behind, filling her in an entirely new and irresistibly intense way. 

Dani yelps when Jamie’s hand hits her ass, hard enough to sting but not hard enough to really hurt.   
That is certainly new, but she’s definitely not complaining. 

“Say it,” Jamie orders, biting particularly hard into her shoulder. “Tell me who you belong to.” 

“I’m-fuck, Jamie… I’m your little slut, I’m all yours… fuck baby, I’m gonna-“

“That’s it,” Jamie praises, “Come for me babygirl, I want you to come for me now.” 

That’s all it takes, and with a few more thrusts they are both falling apart. 

Dani comes apart all over Jamie, quieter this time but hard all the same. She reaches a hand back to pull on Jamie’s hair, keeping her moans close in her ear. Jamie reaches her own orgasm just as Dani does, biting into Dani’s shoulder to keep herself from screaming. Who knew she could come this hard without even being properly touched? She slowly slides out of the other woman only when their pleasure has left them both unable to take any more.

“Christ, Poppins,” Jamie breathes, turning Dani around and letting their exhausted bodies collapse into one another. She holds Dani close, pressing kisses to her forehead until their breathing returns to normal. “That was fucking incredible.”

“I agree, you’ve certainly outdone yourself,” Dani smiles, her forehead falling against Jamie’s. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Jamie grins, catching her lips in a soft kiss. 

Dani closes her eyes, letting this feeling fill her up entirely. Just minutes ago she was overcome with need and urgency and flaming desire and now she was taken over by other things entirely. Satisfaction and adoration and contentment and of course, exhaustion. 

“You alright there?” Jamie chuckles, picking Dani up and carrying her into the bedroom. 

“I’m perfectly splendid,” Dani giggles into Jamie’s neck, “I’m just not sure I’ll be able to walk for a week.” 

Jamie laughs, sitting the other woman on their bed and sliding her remaining clothes off. It’s tricky to pull an oversized t-shirt over Dani’s body when she’s clinging so tightly to her, but she manages in the end. 

Once they’re both comfortable, they fall into bed and Jamie pulls the covers over them. As usual, she settles into the comforting arms that hold her each night, presses a kiss against whatever skin of Dani’s she can reach from their entangled position. 

“Goodnight, baby,” Jamie whispers into the darkness of their bedroom, hearing a muffled “Night” in response and smiling to herself. 

It’s only seconds before they’re both asleep, exhausted from the evening’s events and wrapped up in each other.


	7. Just You And Me, Where No One Else Can See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s just something dangerously compelling about making your girlfriend come in a public place, hidden from the eyes of strangers, Dani discovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty filthy... but I mean you asked for it. Hope you enjoy, I love your comments and suggestions as always! Thanks danisjamie and PersonA fot the prompts!

For most of Dani’s life, she never would have even entertained the thought of doing anything romantic in public. The way she was raised, love was not only between a man and a woman after they were married, but also for behind closed doors only. Of course, she agreed with the last part to an extent. 

That is, until she found Jamie.  
So many things she thought she knew about herself had changed since this woman came around, and honestly she was fine with it. 

In the early days back at Bly, before anything had even happened between the two of them, Dani’s mind had wandered. 

At first to Jamie’s hands, which were always busy and smudged with dirt.  
Then to her lips, which were usually pulled upwards on one side by a cheeky smirk or a somehow equally attractive frown.  
Then to other things, other parts of the woman, parts that Dani longed to know. 

After their first night together, she was lucky enough to have so many of those questions and desires taken care of, although she could never get enough. 

And now, even after months and months together, her mind still wanders.  
Now she wonders other things, like whether or not she might actually pass out from finishing too many times in a row, or how visible of a mark she can leave on Jamie’s neck without customers noticing, or what it would feel like to have Jamie tied up and writhing beneath her. 

Or, specifically today, she wonders thing like how public is too public. 

For Jamie, however, this notion wasn’t entirely new. She wasn’t proud of her reckless years, but they were behind her now and that’s what mattered.  
There had been girls in the stalls of bar bathrooms, girls in crammed backseats of cars, girls in hidden stock rooms. 

But they had lacked any real feelings, they were purely physical. And they had certainly never felt like this. 

“You think you can be quiet for me, baby?” Dani whispers against her lips, pressing her against the wall. 

“Yes...” Jamie breathes against the other woman’s lips, “Fuck, whatever you say.” 

The stall isn’t big, with just enough room for the both of them, but Jamie reckons they can make it work. Luckily it’s not silent either, with the heavy thump of bass floating in from the rest of the club, but if anyone were to enter the bathroom they would almost definitely hear what was going on. 

To be honest, Jamie had been going crazy all night, counting down the seconds until she could have Dani to herself. Luckily, the other woman seemed to be feeling the same way, based on how she grabbed Jamie’s hand and practically shoved her into the stall. 

It had been hard work, controlling herself while Dani grinded against her in the flashing lights, running her hands teasingly along Jamie’s skin. Dani, in her tiny red dress and matching lipstick, dancing like she didn’t know what effect she had on Jamie. 

Dani kisses down her neck much too slowly, dragging her tongue along the skin there. Jamie hisses when teeth dig into her pulse point, but it’s the kind of pain she loves. Any bit of pain inflicted by Dani is the kind of pain Jamie will spend forever chasing. 

Both of them know where the night will undeniably go, there is nowhere else it could go, Jamie thinks. She’d seen the way Dani had watched with wide eyes while they were getting ready and Jamie had fastened the harness around her waist before pulling her slacks up her legs. 

Dani had wanted to take her right then and there, but Jamie had insisted that if she did they wouldn’t even make it out of the house for date night. 

It was the knowledge of what was under Jamie’s pants that had kept the fire inside her burning all evening, in fact she hadn’t been able to get the thought out of her head. 

She sinks her teeth into Jamie’s skin again, running her tongue gently over each mark she leaves. 

“Dani...” Jamie gasps, hands tangling themselves in her blonde hair to keep her close. 

This is rather unlike Dani, to start something in a public place, but Jamie definitely isn’t complaining. With it being new, she’s going to wait and let Dani take this wherever she wants. And wherever that is, Jamie will happily go with her. 

Dani’s hands roam down Jamie’s body, teasing over the fabric of her shirt and making her breaths become hurried. 

When she reaches the waistline of Jamie’s pants and presses against the unusual bulge beneath them, both women let out a soft groan at the feeling. 

She unzips Jamie’s pants slowly, sliding her hand into them. The brunette gasps as Dani runs her hand along the length of the toy, her hips jolting to meet the touch. 

“Oh you feel so good, baby,” Dani hums into Jamie’s ear, nipping the skin beneath it. 

After a few strokes, when she’s sure Jamie is ready and just as desperate as she is, Dani drops to her knees in front of her. 

“Fuck,” Jamie breathes, realizing what her girlfriend is about to do. What she’s about to do to her, in this semi-public bathroom with a crowd of people just outside the door. 

Dani is concentrated and determined as she pulls the opening of Jamie’s pants wider, to grant her the access she needs. 

She takes the end of the toy in her mouth, wrapping her lips around the tip and hears Jamie moan above her. Loud. 

Jamie is finding it extremely difficult to focus on anything, but she glances down just in time to see Dani take the length of the toy in her mouth. 

“Jesus,” Jamie moans, gripping the back of Dani’s head to ensure she doesn’t stop what she’s doing. “Fuck... yes, yes...” 

Her hips start to move in time with Dani’s rhythm, pushing herself into the other woman’s mouth. Dani wasn’t sure how this would feel, with it not being actually a part of Jamie’s body, but god it feels good and it seems like they’re both enjoying it equally. 

Dani lets out a groan as the toy touches the back of her throat for just a second, and she grips the base to hold it steady. It’s a difficult task, with Jamie’s hips thrusting harder, but it doesn’t stop her. 

“Oh fuck babe... yes-just like that, fuck don’t stop, you’re so fucking hot..” the moans and praises coming from Jamie’s mouth only spur Dani on as she continues to suck on the toy in her mouth. 

Jamie watches, watches the toy disappear into Dani’s mouth again and again until she thinks she might actually implode.  
The pace of her hips is messy, and she doesn’t want to overwhelm Dani but she finds that she can’t really help herself. Just that sight is enough to send her over the edge, so she squeezes her eyes closed and lets her head fall back against the wall.

At one point, Dani is forced to pull off for a second by her need for oxygen, but she reaches a hand up to rub circles on Jamie’s clit in replacement. 

“Fuck! Dani, I-“ Jamie moans, and Dani honestly doesn’t know if anyone else is in the bathroom but she sure hopes they aren’t. If they are, they’re getting quite a show, that’s for sure. 

“Are you gonna come for me baby?” Dani asks, licking her lips before taking the toy back into her mouth. 

She holds Jamie’s hip with one hand, guiding her into mouth again and again until she hears gasping and moaning from above and knows Jamie’s about to let go. 

With a strangled cry, Jamie claps a hand over her mouth just in time as she comes.  
Her chest is heaving and her eyes are tightly closed, all she feels is Dani’s mouth on her and Dani’s hand on her clit.  
If they weren’t in public right now, Jamie is sure she’d be making an obscene amount of noise. 

When Jamie’s breaths and hips start to slow, Dani pulls off her and shifts the toy so she can lap up the wetness between Jamie’s legs. 

“Jesus,” the brunette hisses as Dani’s tongue scrapes against her sensitive clit. 

Meeting Jamie’s eyes, Dani wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand, then zips the other woman’s pants and makes her way back up to her lips. 

Jamie can still taste herself on Dani when they kiss, and she groans low in her throat. 

“Did you like that?” Dani asks, grinning against Jamie’s parted lips because she already knows the answer. 

“Fuck yes, you know I like everything you do,” Jamie replies, kissing Dani hard and flipping them to push her against the wall instead. 

Dani giggles, pulling Jamie closer. 

“I know,” she smirks, “I just like hearing you say it.” 

“Well in that case, I’ll say it as much as you want. That was amazing, and you’re hot as fuck.” 

That makes Dani smile with satisfaction and pride, taking the other woman’s bottom lip between her teeth. Jamie reaches down to hike Dani’s dress above her hips, but she stops her, breaking their kiss. 

Jamie wonders for a second why they stopped, but then she hears it too: the creak of the bathroom door opening and footsteps leading into the stall beside them. She understands, it changes the mood when there are actually people within earshot, so Jamie opens the door and leads the two of them out of the bathroom. 

“Home?” she asks, pushing Dani into a dark corner of the hallway for a second to kiss her again. 

“No, babe,” Dani pants desperately, “I can’t wait that long.” 

So that is how they end up in the backseat of the Jeep, windows fogged and Dani straddling Jamie’s lap. 

Dani’s dress is riding up over her hips as she grinds down onto Jamie, muffled moans escaping both of them between kisses. It’s Dani who reaches down, hurriedly this time, to unbutton Jamie’s pants for the second time tonight. 

Jamie’s hands slide up her exposed thighs and over her ass, making Dani moan softly. When she brings her hand between Dani’s legs, she inhales a sharp breath at the discovery that she isn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Surprise,” Dani grins, kissing down Jamie’s throat. 

“You’re just full of them tonight, aren’t you?” Jamie asks, one eyebrow raised in amusement. She’s trying to play it cool, but Dani sees right through her. Notices how her eyes are darker and her voice is slightly out of breath. 

“Oh, you love it.” 

“Can’t argue with that, Poppins,” the brunette smirks. 

It’s true, she loves when Dani decides she wants to take control, and Jamie will take all the surprises she’s given. 

Dani sighs as Jamie’s fingers stroke through the wetness between her legs, and realizes just how desperate she has been to be touched. Her hips immediately start rocking against Jamie’s hand as well at the toy, but she needs more. 

She pulls Jamie’s hand away, bringing the woman’s fingers into her own mouth and sucking them clean, watching Jamie groan at the feeling. Even though they weren’t even inside her yet, Dani knows she’s ready for Jamie to fill her up completely. 

“Dani, are you sure-?” Jamie asks just in case, wary of the fact that Dani hasn’t had much preparation for the toy yet. 

She doesn’t have to worry though, Dani cuts her off with a bruising kiss, pulling on her lip. 

“Yes, Jamie… god, I’m so sure.”

Dani sits up on her knees, gripping the base of the toy and holding it steady. As she slowly lowers her body down onto it, both women let out a filthy moan. 

“Oh fuck,” Jamie breathes, watching as the toy slips fully inside her girlfriend. Dani’s head falls back immediately and her hips start to move as she grinds down into Jamie. 

Dani starts with a few slower thrusts, then presses her lips into Jamie’s as she speeds up. She’s pretty sure she could never get enough of this, of Jamie filling her up entirely. And the added knowledge that they’re in a place that could be classified as public, someone could walk past their car and they would know what was happening. Luckily due to the steam, they wouldn’t be able to see inside, though. 

Her hips start to move faster, and she lets out a breathless moan each time she thrusts down onto Jamie. God, she feels amazing inside of her. And she wants her to know that. 

“Fuck, babe… you feel so good, so fucking good-“ 

“Mmm that’s my girl,” Jamie hums into her ear, “You love riding me don’t you?” 

She grips Dani’s waist, both to keep her bunched up dress out of the way so she can watch, and to guide her hips down with each thrust. Jamie can feel herself inching closer as Dani fucks herself down onto her, and at this rate she doesn’t know how long she’ll last. She wills herself to hold on longer though, she doesn’t want to give up this sensation of Dani riding her, wants it to last as long as it can. 

Dani is practically bouncing up and down in her lap now, gripping her shoulders for balance, and Jamie can feel the car shake just slightly beneath the exertion of their activities. The only sounds that fill the small space are their moans and curses, as well as the toy sliding in and out of Dani’s slick entrance, and it’s all so irresistible. 

“Fuck… fuck I’m not gonna… not gonna last long baby,” Dani pants, out of breath from riding Jamie this hard and fast. Her head falls back and her eyes close as she focuses on each time the toy hits her g-spot. 

“You’re such a good girl, riding my cock like this, letting me fill you up… I want you to come for me now, baby. Can you do that?” 

“Yes,” Dani gasps, “Yes…yes….fuck Jamie! Oh god, oh god I’m coming-“

“Fuck, me too,” Jamie hisses, her head dropping back against the seat as Dani continues to ride her, harder and faster now.  
The whole situation is too much, too good, Jamie can’t hang on for another second. 

With a loud cry and a string of filthy words, Dani comes at the same time, letting her body fall forward into Jamie. They ride out their orgasms together, Dani’s hips not stopping until she’s too exhausted to move anymore. They stay there for a minute, panting against one another and letting their minds and bodies catch up. 

“Jesus,” Jamie grins, catching Dani’s lips in a soft kiss. “How is it possible that you get hotter every damn day?” 

Dani giggles, tucking her face back into Jamie’s neck. 

“Okay,” she sighs, kissing the skin her lips can reach. “I need you in bed, let’s go home.” 

Dani learned two facts tonight; that there is something deliciously dangerous about making your girlfriend come just a few footsteps away from the eyes of strangers, and that no matter how many people are around, everything disappears when it’s the two of them.

There could be a room of a thousand people, but as far as Dani is concerned, they would be the only ones there.


	8. Have You Any Dreams You'd Like To Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wakes Dani from what she assumes is another nightmare, but it turns out to be a different kind of dream entirely....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SouthernTravesty for the prompt for this one! I am working on more chapters and trying to incorporate as many of your ideas as possible, but I may not be updating as often since university just started back up. As always, thanks for reading loves!

Some nights, Dani would dream. 

And Jamie had grown used to it, as she had with all the small troubles that allowed her to keep the love of her life. 

She had grown to recognize the telltale signs of a nightmare: the fast-paced breathing, the trembling, and the soft muffled sounds of distress. 

Jamie had trained herself to sleep lightly, which had been a habit of hers most of her life anyway. She wanted to be sure that whenever Dani had those kinds of nights, she would wake. 

And she did, and then she would comfort her until the panting and the trembling stopped, until Dani returned to her sleepy self. 

Some nights, they would pad into the kitchen wrapped in blankets, and Jamie would make them a warm cup of tea. Some nights, they would put on a movie and settle on the couch, a classic comedy that would chase away the beasts of Dani’s dreams. Some nights, Dani would simply wrap herself around Jamie and fall back asleep in a few moments. 

But no matter how they spent the rest of their nights, Jamie would be there, holding Dani tightly and not daring to close her eyes until she heard the steady, soothing breaths from the woman in her arms. 

So tonight when Jamie woke, she felt the usual pain in her heart knowing that Dani was having a nightmare again. She felt the bed shaking just slightly with the other woman’s movements, and once she adjusted she could hear muffled noises as well. 

She rolled over to face Dani, then sat up beside her. 

“Hey, baby, wake up,” she whispered gently, carefully stroking a hand across Dani’s arm. “It’s okay, it’s just a dream...” 

Jamie is running her hand down the other woman’s back in an effort to gently wake her, when she hears something that stops her. 

“Yes... yes, Jamie...” 

It’s muffled into the pillow, but it’s still unmistakable. Jamie has heard those words enough times in that tone of voice to know what they mean. These are words of pleasure, not pain. 

She watches Dani for a second, trying to get another clue that her suspicions are correct, and she finds it in the way Dani is moving. It’s not sporadic like it usually is during bad dreams, but instead it’s almost... rhythmic. In fact, from her current position Jamie can see that Dani’s hips are moving in such a way that they’re practically rutting against the mattress, now that she’s awake enough to notice it. 

Oh, Jamie thinks, so it’s that kind of dream. 

She can’t help it, she lets herself take in this sight for just a second longer, considering what she should do. 

Jamie settles back down beside Dani, and leans forward to press a kiss against her parted lips. She watches as her eyelids flutter once, twice, even as she kisses back. Jamie isn’t even sure if she’s awake as she reaches down between her girlfriend’s legs, gently pressing her hand against her centre. Obviously, she would never do anything to Dani while she was sleeping, but she can infer that this is probably the most effective way to wake her up right now. 

Immediately, she feels Dani’s hips roll into her touch, and watches as her eyes flutter open with a soft moan. 

“Hey,” Jamie whispers against her lips, “Quite some dream, huh?” 

Dani nods, cheeks flushing pink, then surges forward to kiss her again. They’re still laying down, facing each other now. Dani sighs against Jamie‘s mouth, pulling at her body so that the brunette is on top of her, straddling her waist. 

Jamie’s body is already humming with anticipation, turned on from the situation in itself. As their kisses grow heavier and more intense, she pushes a thigh down between Dani’s legs and immediately hears her moan. 

“Why don’t you tell me what was going on in that pretty little head of yours?” she whispers against the other woman’s lips. 

“Y-you were…” Dani starts, but her next words turn into a deep sigh as Jamie trails her lips down her neck, running her tongue along smooth skin. Jamie chuckles, her breath tickling Dani’s pulse point. 

“I was what?” she urges, placing slow, open-mouthed kisses beneath Dani’s jawline. 

“You were… down here,” Dani breathes out, her hands sliding up to Jamie’s shoulders. She pushes them down, gently at first, guiding Jamie to where she needs her. 

“Mmm,” Jamie hums, pushing Dani’s thin pyjama shirt up to kiss down her stomach. “And what was I doing down here?”

Dani’s hand reaches down to grip the back of Jamie’s head, trying to get her where she wants her. 

“Jamie…” she gasps as she feels lips kissing along the inside of her thighs. “I need you to-“

She watches as Jamie pulls her pj shorts down her legs, and knows both of them are pleased that she isn’t wearing underwear since they’re in bed. 

“Mhmm?” Jamie asks, teasing as her lips wander closer and closer to her centre. “What do you need?”

“I…n-need you to…fuck, I need you to eat me out Jamie..” 

At those words, the brunette’s mouth finally moves to the heat between Dani’s legs, earning a high pitched moan. 

“Yes… oh god yes,” she breathes, tangling one hand in Jamie’s curly hair to ensure she doesn’t stop, as her other balls the bedsheets beside her. 

Her eyes flutter shut as Jamie’s tongue dances between her legs, licking up the wetness pooling there and teasing through her folds. Every few seconds it slides over her clit, making Dani arch her back at the sensation. She’s so ready for this, has been since before she even woke. 

It’s dark, so Jamie relies mostly on her other four senses to tell her what to do.   
The sting of Dani’s fingers pulling her hair tighter when she licks around her entrance, the sharp moans that come from above when she dips her tongue inside of her, the pressure of Dani’s thighs squeezing the sides of her head to tell her to keep going. And of course, the sweet taste of her lover that she just can’t get enough of. 

She continues this pattern with het tongue, teasing and licking and tasting, until she hears an order from above her. 

“More,” Dani breathes out, “More baby… I need your- ohh fuck yes!” 

Jamie slides two fingers inside of Dani, grinning at the words it draws from her throat. She moves her mouth up to suck on the other woman’s clit, now thrusting into her as well. 

It’s so much, and it’s so good, and Dani knows she isn’t going to last much longer at this rate.   
Jamie knows this too, based on the signals she has learned to memorize, as well as the knowledge that Dani had been ready for this all night. 

She pumps her fingers faster, and keeps her mouth steady, sucking where Dani is the most sensitive and devouring the noises falling from her mouth. 

“Oh god Jamie, yes yes yes right there…just like that baby, fuck yes right there…. oh i’m so close i’m gonna come, fuck-“ 

Jamie doesn’t stop what she’s doing, keeps her mouth and fingers moving relentlessly as Dan comes, and still doesn’t stop afterwards. 

“Fuck, babe, I-“ Dani doesn’t even have time to protest before she feels herself nearing climax for a second time, spurred on by her girlfriend’s movements as she fucks her. The sensation is so much, so intense, especially after coming just a minute ago. One, two more thrusts and she’s tumbling over the edge all over again, coming onto Jamie’s mouth and fingers. 

Jamie guides Dani through it, holding her as she arches off the bed and gently pulling out when she knows she can’t take anymore.   
She licks up the rest of the other woman’s arousal, feeling it dripping down her chin now. Jamie wipes her fingers on the bedsheets (they’ll need washing anyway) and is about to wipe off her mouth as well, but feels a tug on her hair. She obliges, making her way up Dani’s body and is immediately pulled into a kiss. 

Dani moans at the taste of herself on her girlfriend’s lips, and pulls her as close as she possibly can. Her breathing is still uneven as she pulls away, dropping her forehead to meet Jamie’s. 

“That was even better than my dream,” she smirks, teasing. 

“Glad to hear it. And blimey, Poppins,” Jamie chuckles, pressing a kiss onto Dani’s hair as she pulls her close and tucks the covers over them both. 

“Feel free to wake me up like that any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I appreciate your comments so much! Also I'm meeting Amelia on Saturday and I'm so nervous ahhh help! :)


	9. I Get Drunk On Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy. Alcohol. A lap dance. 
> 
> What could that possibly lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took a while to update, i started school last week but i’m working on more chapters and trying to include everyone’s prompts so don’t worry! 
> 
> i kind of combined a few in this one and took ideas from blywriting, sleepin_dragon, and atroversiaamo so thank you! 
> 
> also i hope everyone who went to cosy con had an amazing time, the panel was so much fun ahhh i’m not over it! 
> 
> as always thanks for reading and let me know if you liked it! <3

Before Jamie, jealousy was a feeling Dani had never really experienced. 

Of course, she had felt it from a distance, a vague pang in her chest when she saw a beautiful woman going about her day.   
In these moments, she tried to wave it off and ignore her emotions, convincing herself she was simply jealous of the woman’s dress or the way her hair fell in perfect waves. Deep down, though, she knew it was more than that. Not only did she want to be the woman, she undeniably wanted to be with her. 

However, now that she was with Jamie, jealousy was a feeling she was learning to get used to. She definitely wasn’t over jealous or paranoid, by any means, but she did love the idea of Jamie being entirely her own. It was both a frustrating and reassuring feeling, to see other people admiring her girlfriend, but it wasn’t something she felt often since she knew there was nothing to worry about. 

Likewise, before Dani, Jamie had only rarely felt jealous. Most of the women she hooked up with were gone before she even woke the next morning, and some of them she never even knew the names of. They were merely spontaneous nights blurred in her memory with booze and pleasure, a fix she had grown to depend on. She had never developed feelings enough to make her feel jealous or protective. 2

And then there was Dani. 

Now, she had this perfect thing in her life, this perfect woman who she loved more than anything in the world. And that complicated things, made her feel angry when men glanced looks at her girlfriend. Or, if she was being honest, simply the thought of Dani with someone else. 

Now, jealousy was, perhaps, a game they played every once in a while.   
A reminder to Dani of how Jamie was all hers, and a reminder to Jamie of how incredibly lucky she was. 

“You ready?” Jamie calls from the front doormat. They had been aiming to leave at 8, and it was already a few minutes past. She pulls her denim jacket on, then twirls the Jeep keys in her fingers as she waits. 

“Just a second!” Dani answers from the bathroom, where she’s finishing applying her deep red lipstick. She stands tall in her heels, fluffs her hair once more, then makes her way out into the hallway and down to Jamie. 

“All set,” she says matter of factly, smiling innocently like she doesn’t know what she’s doing to Jamie in that outfit. But she does know, she knows perfectly well. 

“I-you look...” Jamie stutters, mouth falling open as she takes in the sight of the woman in front of her. 

Dani is wearing a little black dress that must be new because she would definitely remember if she’d seen it before. It falls just barely to the middle of her thighs and is held by thin straps that make it clear Dani isn’t wearing a bra, as the slightest bit of cleavage peeks out from the low cut neckline. Her wavy blonde hair is just as gorgeous as ever, part of it tied back and the rest falling around her perfect face. And her lips, in their deep red shade, are so tempting Jamie is going to struggle to get through the night. 

“Save it for later,” Dani winks, grabbing her jacket and wallet, then walking out of the apartment door. Jamie stumbles along behind her, locking the door as they leave. 

The club is busy, as they knew it would be on a Friday night. It’s one of their occasional indulgent nights, where they get dressed up and go out to drink and dance with each other at the only gay bar in town. It’s a nice treat, and makes them feel like their first date all over again, plus a few years of getting to know one another. It’s also the one place they feel safe to actually appear like a couple, which they never fail to take advantage of. 

They settle on some stools by the bar, and Jamie orders them two G&T’s. The bass thumps through the room, so they have to lean in close to talk to one another. Jamie immediately notices a woman at the end of the bar who keeps throwing glances their way; she has long brown and hair and is wearing a leather jacket. She assumes she’s looking at Dani, (brunettes often go for blondes), and moves her hand to rest on Dani’s thigh protectively. 

Sometime between her first and second drink, Dani notices the woman as well, keeps seeing her out of the corner of her eye. She makes sure to lean in closer than necessary to Jamie, brushing her lips against her cheek when she speaks to her, so the brunette will know that Jamie is not single. It’s slightly infuriating, to see another person looking at the love of your life, but it’s also kind of empowering. Finally, Dani has this woman who she is so proud to love, and she wants to show her off. Show that stranger that she’s all hers. 

“Dance with me,” Dani shouts over the music as they both finish their second drink. She slides off her stool, dress riding up just slightly, then pulls Jamie onto the dance floor. 

“How could I say no?,” Jamie grins, gladly following. She isn’t big on dancing, but she is when it’s with Dani. And even more so in the club, because she knows what dancing consists of when her girlfriend is a couple drinks in. 

Both of them are still aware of the woman at the bar with wandering eyes, so Dani decides to emphasize her point. She places her hands on Jamie’s hips, pulling her close so their bodies are flush together. They move together to the heavy beat of the music, swaying in unison. 

Dani can’t take her eyes off Jamie, and she honestly can’t blame the stranger for doing the same. It makes her want Jamie even more than usual right now, knowing she’s wanted by others. Of course she is, she’s beautiful.   
Her white shirt contrasts perfectly with her curly brown hair, and is unbuttoned just enough to display a hint of cleavage, which Dani assumes she did just to torment her. Her lips are pink and turned up in a small grin, cheeks flushed from both the dancing and the alcohol. She’s mesmerizing, glowing in the flash of coloured lights. 

Dani grinds against her, their hips connecting in an irresistible rhythm. Jamie’s hands slide down the thin fabric of her dress, lingering on her ass for just a second. 

“Christ, Poppins,” Jamie says against the skin of Dani’s cheek, pressing into her, “You’re fucking stunning.” 

The comment makes Dani smile, no matter how many times she hears it. She pushes her hips into Jamie again, hearing the sharp inhale it causes. She sees, from the corner of her eye, that brunette has turned away and is no longer watching them. 

“Tell me again,” Dani breathes, resting her forehead against Jamie’s, who happily obliges. 

“You.” she starts slowly, lips brushing against Dani’s now, “Are. So. Fucking. Gorgeous.” 

Dani sighs, melting into this woman.

Suddenly, she doesn’t just want to dance with Jamie, she wants to dance for Jamie. 

She moves them both backwards, away from the centre of the dance floor. Jamie starts to protest, but she presses a finger to her lips to quiet her. 

Dani pushes her down onto the nearest stool, her hands resting on Jamie’s shoulders. 

“What are you-“ Jamie starts, confused. It’s not usual for Dani to be so blunt in public like this, but she’s more than okay with it. And so far, she’s liking where this is going. 

Dani slowly positions herself in Jamie’s lap, facing her, and starts to grind her hips once more. It’s more intense this time, perhaps slower but heavier, every movement filled with lust. Jamie’s breathing quickens as the effects of what Dani is doing become harder to ignore. 

As Dani dances on her lap, one strap of her dress slides down her shoulder, exposing even more of her smooth skin. Dani doesn’t seem to notice, just keeps pushing her hips down onto Jamie.  
When she does fix her strap, Jamie can’t take her eyes off the fingertips that drag up her arm lazily, and she wants more than anything to slide that dress off instead of have it readjusted on Dani’s body. Jamie’s hands settle on her ass, encouraging her movements and silently begging her to speed up. If this is Dani’s way of claiming her in public, she is definitely okay with it. 

Then, Dani slides off her lap, only to reposition herself, this time facing her back to Jamie. Now, she’s sitting directly straddling Jamie’s thigh so that when she grinds down, she can gain some pressure on her centre. Of course this dance is mostly for Jamie, but she can’t resist when she looks this hot. It should be unfair, honestly.

“Dani,” Jamie breathes heavily, leaning forward to whisper into the blonde’s ear. Jamie lets her lips graze against her cheek, then nips Dani’s earlobe as she dances for her. “If you carry on like this we’re…. gonna have to… leave.” 

Dani turns her head to glance at Jamie, whose eyes are glued to the edge of Dani’s black dress that rides up with every movement of her hips. 

“Why’s that?” Dani whispers loudly, grinding her ass down hard onto Jamie’s lap and making her groan under her breath. The brunette closes her eyes for a second, trying to compose herself. The weight of Dani’s body on her, moving the way she is, it’s all too much and it’s too good. 

“Because…” Jamie says, not really paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth, “Otherwise, I might have to fuck you right here.” 

The words make Dani’s breath hitch, and she wonders if anyone else heard them but assumes the music probably covered them up. And if anyone did, she doesn’t think she’d care anyway. 

Dani’s next words send a shiver down Jamie’s body, Jesus christ this woman is too much. 

“Do it.” The blonde says defiantly. “I dare you.”

In just a second, Jamie is up from her stool, making her way across the dance floor dragging Dani by the hand after her. They reach the hallway that leads to the bathrooms, but veer off tp the other end of the hall, hidden mostly in the dark and out of view of the rest of the club. Should someone come this way to use the bathroom, though, they might catch quite a view. 

Dani moans as Jamie pushes her hard against the wall, their lips crashing together. They don’t really need to be silent since the music is blaring, but they probably shouldn’t be loud either. 

“If we’re gonna do this,” Jamie pants between kisses, “You’re gonna have to be quick. But I don’t think that’ll be a problem, do you baby?” 

Her hand drags up the inside of Dani’s thigh, underneath her dress, making the blonde sigh with anticipation. 

“N-no… fuck, Jamie…” 

Jamie tilts Dani’s head back to kiss down her neck, muttering sweet nothings into her ear while her hand inches closer to its destination. 

“Did you see how that woman was looking at you?” Jamie growls, nipping Dani’s earlobe. “She had her eyes on you and I don’t blame her but fuck, you’re mine. All mine. You hear me?” 

“Y-yes...” Dani breathes, Jamie’s words turning her on even more as fingers push her lace panties aside to stroke through the wetness between her legs. All night, she had been thinking the woman was looking at Jamie, and maybe she had been, but Dani liked this scenario arguably more. Plus, she really was in no position to argue right now. 

“Mine,” Jamie repeats, sucking and biting down Dani’s neck. “Mine, all mine…” Dani is sure there will be visible proof tomorrow. 

“Jamie,” she gasps as two finger push inside of her. Unlike usual, she doesn’t start slow. It’s intense and fast and hard and god, Dani loves it. 

“Fuck… fuck… fuck!” Dani whines as Jamie thrusts in and out of her, still kissing down her neck. 

Jamie debates covering Dani’s mouth, but figures it would look more suspicious and obvious this way. With one of Jamie’s thighs pressed against Dani’s to hide that her hand is underneath her dress, it’s not as blatant as it could be. 

Dani’s hips buck forward to meet Jamie’s fingers as they push into her, speeding up and starting to curl now. 

“Oh fuck,” Dani moans, throwing her head back against the wall as her eyes squeeze shut. “Fuck! Don’t stop Jamie… harder…. harder… yes just like that-“ 

“That’s it… come on, come for me babe,” Jamie whispers into Dani’s ear, pumping faster into her and curling her fingers to hit the spot that she knows makes Dani fall apart. 

With a strangled cry that Jamie muffles by throwing her hand over her mouth, Dani comes onto her girlfriend’s fingers. 

“Jesus,” Dani pants, trying to catch her breath. Jamie pulls her dress back down from where it’s ridden up again slightly, trying to make it look less like they just fucked in the club. “That was hot.”

“That was also record time, well done Poppins.” Jamie smirks, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Dani’s lips. “Now let’s get home, yeah?” 

Needless to say, the drive back o their flat was the longest ten minutes of their lives, and Jamie had to do everything in her power not to crash from the distractions.


	10. Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all... 
> 
> (Jamie gets dessert before dinner.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it’s a prompt i’ve been wanting to write for a while now so hopefully you like it! thanks for getting this far, i appreciate you all and i absolutely love reading your comments! :)

This was so new to Dani, these public displays of affection. Before, she had never wanted to show anyone off, or the fact that she was even in a relationship. But now, with Jamie, she wants the whole world to know. And Jamie seems to want the same. 

It’s difficult, of course, being a lesbian couple in the 80’s in Vermont, so they have rules. And there are limits, depending which public places they are going. In the grocery store, they appear as just roommates, since they never know who will be there. During walks in the park, they can usually hold hands with not too many people around. In the gay club across town, however, touching and dancing and even kissing is acceptable. 

Everywhere else, they kept to themselves for the most part. They had grown used to it, and it was usually easy. Except when it wasn’t. 

Sometimes, rules were meant to be broken. 

“Right this way, ladies,” the waitress leads them across the restaurant to a round booth tucked into the corner, and they settle in behind the table. Just seconds after they sit down, Dani feels a hand settle on her thigh. It’s innocent, just a touch, but she has a feeling that might change. 

It’s one of their weekly date nights, but this particular Friday they’ve chosen a restaurant about 20 minutes from their apartment, slightly fancier than usual. Just to try something new. 

For the occasion, Dani is wearing a tight patterned purple dress, and Jamie a fitted long sleeve shirt with suspenders.

The restaurant really is beautiful, Dani notices when manages to take her eyes off the woman beside her. The tables are laid with a draping whit cloth, topped with meticulously folded napkins, flickering candles, and a bottle of red wine accompanied by two glasses. Each table is fairly separated from the others, giving them all their own little sense of privacy. 

The waitress pours them each a glass and sets down the menus before leaving them alone. Jamie finds that she can’t stop looking at Dani, which is nothing new but the urge is overwhelming tonight. She suspects the other woman is feeling it too, with the way blush creeps into her cheeks as Jamie strokes her thigh. 

“What do you think you want?” Dani asks, strongly aware of Jamie’s hand drifting lower to the edge of her dress as she flips through the menu absentmindedly. Most of the meals are so fancy she isn’t even sure what they are, but they all look delicious. 

“Oh, I know what I want,” Jamie says, her voice thick with teasing. 

Dani can practically hear the smirk in her girlfriend’s voice, and it’s confirmed when she looks up at Jamie. She rolls her eyes in amusement, but it only takes her a second to realize that if this is where Jamie is taking the evening, Dani is happy to come along with her. 

“Seriously,” Dani chuckles, pointing to make Jamie look at her menu. “I think I might get one of the pastas.” 

“That does sound like a close second,” Jamie teases. “Might go for the chicken parmesan myself.” 

The hand on Dani’s thigh has reached the bottom of her dress, and is lingering softly. Luckily, the tablecloth hangs nearly to the floor, so both women know it would be pretty much impossible for anyone to see anything. Unless, of course, they leaned over the table and noticed the intention of the hand on Dani’s thigh, or simply clued in from the signs. 

“Jamie,” Dani warns sternly, but her statement is tainted with want and arousal. It’s one of those times that her brain knows she has to say no, but her body would say yes if it could have its way. 

“Yes, love?” Jamie snickers, her hand now trailing up between Dani’s thighs, dragging her dress up slightly with it. Dani takes a deep breath, deciding whether or not she is really about to let this happen at a completely public restaurant. She knows, though, that her body has already made the decision. There isn’t much Jamie could suggest that Dani would say no to, as both women are slowly learning. And this is one of Jamie’s favourite games; seeing what exactly she can get away with. 

“Jamie.” This time it’s more stern, like the voice you use on a toddler when you’ve already told them once. Of course, they are both well aware that if Dani wanted her to stop, Jamie would in an instant. But Jamie is leaving that decision entirely up to her girlfriend. 

Jamie’s fingers finally reach Dani’s centre, and this time it’s her turn to be shocked. 

“Fuck,” the brunette mutters at the realization that Dani isn’t wearing any underwear. Was she simply saving time for when they got home, or had she been expecting this to happen? Anticipating, even hoping, perhaps? That thought alone sends a shiver through Jamie’s body. 

“Figured I’d end up with your fingers there one way or another,” Dani whispers, amused by the expression of pure lust on Jamie’s face. 

She inhales sharply as Jamie’s fingers press onto her clit. They don’t move yet, just applying enough pressure to tease. Just enough to give Dani this moment to decide. 

“Tell me to stop,” Jamie whispers, her breath brushing against Dani’s cheek. “Tell me to stop and I will.” 

“Don’t,” Dani finally whispers back, so faint that Jamie almost doesn’t hear. “Please don’t stop.” 

All it takes is those two words, and the fingers start moving in slow circles on her clit. 

“That’s what I thought,” Jamie grins, inching closer to Dani on the booth. “You’re gonna have to be quiet for me then, okay love?” 

Dani just nods, keeping her eyes glued to her menu as if she’s still deciding. As if there are no fingers rubbing increasingly harder on her swollen clit. 

The waitress appears a few seconds later, and to Dani’s astonishment, Jamie’s fingers don’t stop. It’s becoming increasingly difficult to hide her arousal, but she’s putting all her strength into trying. 

“Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?” the waitress asks politely. 

“Oh I think we’re ready,” Jamie says, reading from her menu as if nothing is happening under the table. “I’ll have the.... chicken parmesan please. Hmm, what side do you think I should get, Dani?” 

Dani bites hard onto her lip in frustration, knowing Jamie is stalling and drawing this process out so that Dani has to keep her composure while she touches her under the tablecloth. 

“Whatever... you want..” she breathes out, trying her best to smile. 

“Mmm I think I’ll try the garden salad.” 

The waitress nods, scribbling it down on her notepad before turning back to Dani. 

“And for you?” 

“I’ll have the... four cheese ravioli, please.” Dani manages, the words coming out unsteadily as Jamie’s fingers stroke relentlessly between her soaking folds. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” 

Jamie opens her mouth to speak, but Dani nudges her under the table and interrupts, needing them to be out of view from anyone immediately. 

“No,” she jumps in, “We’re fine, thank you.” 

The waitress smiles then disappears to the back kitchen. 

“Fuck, Jamie,” Dani exhales a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. 

“Alright, Poppins?” Jamie smirks, looking entirely intrigued by the situation. Dani can tell that it’s getting to her too, though, just from her voice, and she knows she’ll have Jamie the second they’re back in their apartment. 

Dani’s knuckles whiten as her grip on the edge of the table tightens. She looks down, pretending to be occupied by something and assuring she doesn’t make eye contact with anyone who may walk by. 

“Jamie... hurry up.. please-“ she whispers, growing more desperate from the teasing that has lasted long enough. She knows this will have to be over by the time their food comes, she can’t risk being caught like this. 

“Whatever you say,” Jamie chuckles. 

She obeys, sliding two fingers easily inside Dani, who gasps and closes her eyes tightly. Jamie doesn’t waste any time setting a rhythm, her fingers pumping in and out quickly. It’s a little sloppier than usual, being somewhat contradicted by the table and their positioning beside one another, but the situation itself it so arousing it makes up for it. 

“Fuck, Jay-“ Dani moans quietly, but it’s still too loud, so Jamie stills her fingers and leans close. 

“You remember what I told you, right baby? I can’t do this unless you can stay quiet.” 

Dani nods, understands, bucks her hips slightly to encourage Jamie to continue fucking her. She does, this time faster than before, and Dani has to bite hard on her lip to keep herself from making sounds. 

She can feel herself getting close, and she knows that this could be enough, but she can’t help wanting more. Cant help her mind wandering to where it goes next. 

“Jamie,” she breathes, “Can you... do you think...?” Dani glances down, unsure how to word this. 

Jamie looks confused for just a second, then she gets it. She leans close, whispering into Dani’s ear. 

“Are you asking me to go down on you in a public place?” she asks teasingly. “Who is this woman and what have you done with Dani Clayton?” 

Dani squirms under her touch, grabbing her wrist and attempting to pull her where she wants her. 

“Like I could ever say no,” Jamie laughs, then checks that no one is looking before quickly dipping under the tablecloth that covers her body. She kneels between Dani’s legs, taking her dress as far up her hips as she can without it being too noticeable. 

She hears Dani gasp above her as her mouth connects with her centre. She licks for a few seconds, collecting wetness on her tongue and teasing over Dani’s clit. Then she slides her fingers back inside, sucking where Dani is the most sensitive. 

Jamie can hear strangled moans from above the table, and knows from the way Dani is tightening around her fingers that she’s close. She pictures her there on the booth, biting so hard into her lip to keep herself quiet that it may bruise, a line of sweat dampening those blonde hairs on her forehead, blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. 

If anyone had walked past the table, (Dani didn’t know since her eyes were squeezed shut in concentration), they would assume that Jamie had gone to the bathroom and that Dani was perhaps suffering from a particularly bad headache. 

“Jamie... Jamie...” Dani mutters under her breath, hopeful that no one but the woman between her legs can hear it. 

Jamie does hear it, at the same time she feels Dani’s hands gripping her hair tightly, pulling her closer. She speeds up what she’s doing, sucking Dani’s clit while fucking her, and in just seconds she feels Dani’s entire body stiffen as she comes into Jamie’s mouth. 

The brunette laps it up, guiding Dani through her orgasm before pulling her fingers out. When Dani tugs on her hair again she leans back and quickly slides up form beneath the table. 

Dani is panting, her head leaning back against the wall of the booth and her cheeks are flushed a deep pink. She slowly opens her eyes, taking in the sight of Jamie, whose curly hair is tussled and whose lips are moist and shiny. She longs to lean forward and kiss them, but stops herself. 

“You good?” Jamie asks, chuckling as they both catch their breath. Dani nods, sighing deeply, and watches closely as Jamie unfolds her napkin to swipe off her fingers and mouth. Even though she came only seconds ago, she feels sure she could do it again given the chance. 

In perfect timing, the waitress appears with their food, setting the plates down in front of them. They thank her, getting ready to indulge in their delicious meals. 

“It’s not often I get dessert before dinner,” Jamie teases in the tone that always turns Dani on. “What did I do to deserve this?” 

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Dani warns her, flirting back. “We still have to save room for a second course. Maybe even a third, if you’re really lucky.” 

A cheeky grin spreads over Jamie’s face, and suddenly both women are focused on finishing dinner so they can get home.


	11. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Jamie are renting a cabin for the weekend with Hannah and Owen, so naturally there isn’t much alone time. 
> 
> That, however, doesn’t stop them, both women are up for the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a prompt from Happylemon, so thank you! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, I love reading all your sweet comments so thanks so much for reading!

“Alright, don’t know about you lot but I’m shattered,” Jamie says to the group, setting the empty wine bottle her and Dani had shared down on the floor. 

The three others mumble sleepy agreements, and Hannah glances at her watch. 

“Gosh, is that the time? Midnight already, we best be getting off to bed.” 

She stands, pulling Owen by the hand up off the love-seat they were curled on.  
Jamie stretches on the couch, feeling Dani’s small body unfold from where she was wrapped around her. 

“Ready for bed, Poppins?” 

Dani nods, yawning, and reluctantly peels herself off of Jamie and then the couch, where they were both huddled under blankets. 

Owen and Dani put away their leftovers which are spread over the coffee table from dinner (pizza made from scratch over the fireplace), courtesy of Owen), while Hannah carries the empty wine bottles and glasses to the little countertop. Jamie kneels beside the big stone fireplace, adding a couple of logs to keep them warm through the night but ensure they won’t burn the place down. 

The four of them had rented a cabin for the weekend, just for a little getaway and to spend some quality time together. They were all pretty busy these days, the girls with the Leafling and Owen and Hannah with their restaurant, so they thought it would be nice to get away for a break. 

And it really was. 

They had spent mornings cooking breakfasts and eating in the sunlight, followed by afternoons spent on long hikes, exploring the breathtaking land around them. They’d seen hilltop views of valleys, walked through wooded trails, stumbled through sheep fields, and even come across a small waterfall or two. Their evenings had been occupied either by cozy game nights around the fireplace in the living room, or stargazing on the little porch beside a campfire, until they got too chilled and retreated to the warmth of the cabin. 

The place itself was lovely; quaint, just enough space for the four of them. It was all one room, open plan with a cozy living room, stone fireplace and mantle, and a little kitchen barely big enough to cook in. The small bathroom was the only separate room, one bed was in the corner of the cabin and the other was in a loft, up a wooden ladder. That was where Dani and Jamie had chosen to sleep, and Owen and Hannah had taken the bed in the main room. 

It had been a perfect little getaway, for all of them.  
But of course, none of them had gotten much alone time, which was expected but still taking a toll on them. 

Dani had snuck into Jamie’s shower the first morning, but with other people outside the bathroom door they couldn’t do much but kiss desperately.  
Jamie had pressed Dani against the kitchen counter once while Owen and Hannah were out starting a fire, and kissed her until she was panting. “Jamie,” the blonde had warned in a stern tone, blushing and pushing her off just as the others turned around. 

This was their last night, as they were planning to leave the next afternoon, with it being Sunday. If it weren’t for the lack of privacy, Dani and Jamie would gladly stay longer, but the impending work week beckons them home. 

Each of them takes their turn in the bathroom, getting changed and brushing their teeth, during which, Jamie slides her hand discreetly to the back of Dani’s pyjama shorts. Dani eyes her in the mirror, her expression half accusatory and half amused. Jamie’s hand squeezes lightly for just a second, then falls away back to her side. 

They leave the tiny bathroom, flicking off the light, and say goodnight to Owen and Hannah before crawling up to their bed. 

“Goodnight, loves,” Hannah says sweetly, followed by Owen warning them not to let the bed bugs bite.  
Jamie scoffs and rolls her eyes as the two of them settle onto their bed and pull the covers over them. They hear some shuffling below, then some whispers, before silence. 

The cabin is small enough that even though Dani and Jamie can’t be seen from where they are in bed, everyone can hear every noise from everywhere. This was proven by Owen’s snoring, which kept them up most of the first night. When they all went to bed, they all went to sleep more or less straight away, since anything said or done would be overheard. 

Of course, this was fine, and even expected. But today, Jamie had been watching closely, and she knew Dani’s signs. She knew what Dani needed before she even knew herself, most times. So she had teased her slightly throughout the day, warming her up to the challenge she knew they would face tonight. 

She also knew, from the rhythm of Dani’s breathing, the rise and fall of her back into Jamie’s chest, that Dani wasn’t asleep. That perhaps, Dani was waiting. Just to see what would happen.

Jamie moves her head forward to press an open mouthed kiss onto the back of Dani’s neck. She does this again, swirling her tongue over smooth skin, and hears a sharp inhale from the other woman. Dani doesn’t say anything, just tilts her head up to allow Jamie to continue her trail of impossibly slow kisses along her neck. When Dani feels teeth sinking into her skin just slightly, she bites hard on her own lip to keep from gasping. 

Dani starts to turn around to face Jamie, but firm hands at her hips and side stop her, keeping her faced against the wall.

“Jay,” she whispers, “We can’t-“

“Shhh.” 

Jamie cuts her off, shaking her head, and Dani understands.  
If she can be completely quiet, they can. If she can be silent, Jamie will give her what they’ve both been longing for all day. 

So Dani does what she needs to do, closing her eyes and willing herself to stay quiet. 

As Jamie’s lips continue to mark their way down her neck, a hand snakes it’s way around to Dani’s front, sliding into her pyjama shorts. 

When slender, familiar fingers start to rub circles on her clit, Dani can’t help the soft moan that escapes her without permission. To her surprise and pleasure, Jamie doesn’t stop, just slides her hand between the pillow and Dani’s head to reach around and cover her mouth. 

Jamie tugs at the other woman’s shirt, pulling the collar as far as it will let her lips trail. She bites particularly hard, with intentions to both tease and warn Dani that she needs to stay quiet if she wants this to happen. 

The blonde’s hips start to rock against the rhythm of Jamie’s fingers rubbing relentlessly on her clit, occasionally swiping down lower to run through the wetness collecting there. Dani is ready, and they both know it, but Jamie also knows she can’t beg for it. At least not with her voice, which could make this interesting. 

Of course, she couldn’t draw things out too long, she’d have to give in before Dani broke and made noise, but this was a dangerous game she felt willing to play, if Dani would let her. 

Dani, as it turns out, would not. 

At least, not for long. 

After a few minutes of teasing, of Jamie’s fingers speeding up then slowing down, of feeling her linger just outside her entrance, of Dani’s hips bucking harder to try and speed up the process, Dani takes matters into her own hands. Quite literally. 

Frustrated and desperate to get off, Dani reaches down to place her hand on top of Jamie’s in her shorts, grabbing her wrist. She hears Jamie gasp quietly in her ear as she guides her hand down to where she wants it, where she needs it. 

Jamie gets the message, she finally gives in and pushes two fingers inside Dani. She’s glad her hand is still firmly over the blonde’s mouth to muffle the quiet “fuck” that falls from it into Jamie’s palm. 

She starts to fuck Dani, silently praying that it’s only the two of them who can hear the noise of her fingers sliding in and out of Dani’s slick entrance. Both of Jamie’s hands are occupied, otherwise she might have lowered one onto Dani’s waist to steady her rocking and try and quiet the soft shaking of their bed. 

Jamie finds the whole situation extremely hot, and she’s working hard herself not to moan by keeping her mouth busy on Dani’s neck and shoulder and anywhere she can reach. She’s careful not to leave any marks in particularly visible places, since she’d rather avoid that look from Hannah and any teasing from Owen. 

Reading Dani’s body language, which is hungry and desperate and teased to deprivation, Jamie slides another finger inside her. Dani’s legs fall wider to allow her the space she needs, and actually finds herself biting down on Jamie’s hand at the stretch. The brunette’s palm is grazing against Dani’s clit with every thrust, and fuck, she really isn’t going to last much longer with Jamie is fucking her like that. 

Even without the vocal cues that she’s used to, Jamie knows Dani is getting close. She can feel her biting harder on her hand to the point where it almost hurts, feel her clenching around Jamie’s three fingers, feel her legs and whole body starting to tremble. 

After all this time, Jamie has learned these telltales signs, memorized them by heart, even. So here, even in the dark, even with no sounds allowed, she knows. 

Dani’s whole body stiffens as she comes onto Jamie’s fingers, one hand flying up to grip her curly hair tightly while the other stays guiding Jamie’s own, ensuring she doesn’t slow her pace. 

Jamie only does so when shivers run through Dani’s whole body, and her hand pulls Jamie’s away from her sensitive centre. 

“Good girl,” Jamie whispers into Dani’s ear, only loud enough for her to hear, and hears Dani sigh in response. 

As soon as she’s returned to the present moment, Dani trolls around to face Jamie, who is sucking her fingers clean. The sight is enough to make Dani reach up and take them into her own, sighing at the taste of herself on Jamie’s fingers. Now it’s the brunette’s turn to suppress a groan in her throat. 

For the first time tonight, their lips finally meet, their kisses soft and sleepy. Jamie takes in the sight of Dani; flushed cheeks, tussled hair, lips pump from her own bite.  
And Dani soaks in this moment, the satisfaction of winning this risky game that she’d play over and over, as long as it was with Jamie. 

In just seconds, Dani is curled into Jamie’s chest and both women are asleep, exhausted from the effort of staying quiet while having sex with their friends just several feet below them in the same room. 

An idea, shockingly, that Dani is definitely not against trying again sometime. 


	12. Play By My Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes control, and Dani loves it. 
> 
> (This one’s pretty dirty)

If this were with anyone but Jamie, Dani is sure she would feel nervous. 

But she doesn’t. 

Because here she is, splayed out on their bed, hands tied to the headboard, watching desperately as Jamie touches herself, just out of reach. 

“J-Jamie...” she breathes, pulling at the handcuffs restricting her. They’re lined with fur so they don’t hurt properly, but they’re still not exactly comfortable. 

“Not yet,” Jamie says firmly, her eyes drifting down to meet Dani’s. “What did I tell you?” 

“Y-you...told me to... obey you...” It’s getting more and more difficult for Dani to form sentences, while she’s being forced to watch Jamie run her hands over her own bare breasts. 

“Good girl,” Jamie grins at her. “And you know what happens to good girls who obey the rules?” 

Dani shakes her head, wide eyes glued to Jamie’s chest. 

“They get rewarded.” 

The blonde swallows as a thousand possibilities of what her reward could be flash in her mind. Honestly at this point, she would take anything Jamie would give her. 

It’s quite unfair, this situation, Dani thinks, although she isn’t sure she minds. 

She’s shackled to the headboard, still in her bra and underwear, practically writhing at the sight in front of her. A thin line of sweat has formed on her forehead with the effort it’s taking her to watch and behave herself. 

Jamie is leaned back in the middle of the bed, settled between Dani’s spread thighs but not touching her in any way. She’s sitting up, leaning back on her heels, completely naked. Her hands run over her own body, squeezing and caressing her chests and thighs, and it’s driving Dani absolutely insane. She gasps as one of Jamie’s hands starts to slide down her own abdomen, past her stomach and between her legs. God, what Dani would give to replace it with her own. 

Jamie lets out a moan as her hand reaches her centre, exaggerating her every movement for the pleasure (and torture) of the woman watching her.   
She closes her eyes and throws her head back, rolling her hips as she rubs her clit with one hand and keeps the other on her chest. 

“Jamie,” she hears, and that desperate voice forces her eyes open almost immediately. She can hear the lust and longing in Dani’s tone, and she wants to kiss is away. But not yet. 

No, the game isn’t over yet. 

“If you want something, you’re gonna have to use your words,” Jamie says firmly, her own breathing becoming unsteady at the sight of Dani and the pressure on her clit.   
She’s enjoying this power, and it’s very evident. 

“J-Jay, I...I-“ Dani stammers, and she closes her eyes to try and focus on what she wants to say. She wants to be good for Jamie, she really does, but at this rate she really fucking wants to be touched right now, or she might just implode. 

“What do you want?” Jamie tries again, smirking down at Dani. Both women let out a loud moan as Jamie slides two fingers inside herself, although Dani’s reaction is more intense than Jamie’s. 

“Fuck,” Dani pants, her hips starting to grind up off the mattress in search of something, anything.

She’s never done this before, watched Jamie touch herself, and if she wasn’t so determined to get her way, she’s pretty sure she could come from the sight alone. 

“Mmm it feels good, baby,” Jamie sighs, grinding down onto her own fingers, brown curls bouncing against her shoulders. 

“Jamie,” Dani whines, uselessly pulling at the handcuffs on her wrists. “I-I need...need you to...fuck-“

Her thought is broken off when Jamie speeds up her pace as she fucks herself, so she’s sat on her knees and riding two fingers relentlessly. Soft moans are falling from her mouth, and although they are genuine, they are also in an attempt to further drive her girlfriend crazy. 

“Gonna...need you to be... a little more specific, Poppins...” Jamie breathes, feeling herself edging closer and closer to her own climax. 

“Let me touch you,” Dani begs, wide eyes stuck on Jamie. “P-please, Jay... I want to touch you.” 

Jamie groans at the sound of Dani begging, and she’s tempted to give in but they made a deal and she is determined to stick to it. 

“I told you,” Jamie manages in a stable tone despite her exertion from the fingers pumping in and out of her, “One orgasm, only watching... and if you’re good we can think about taking off those handcuffs.” 

Dani nods, pupils blown as she watches her girlfriend approach her own orgasm. Even without touching her, she knows she’s close. Jamie’s head is tipped back, one hand tangled in her curly hair and the other still fucking herself hard. Her chest is heaving and her lips are parted, and Dani knows she won’t take much longer. 

Dani thinks it might just be the hottest thing she’s ever seen. Her own hips are rolling uncontrollably now, her wrists straining against their restrictions. She wants to just tell Jamie to come, to spur her on so she can finally chase some sort of release, but she knows better. She wouldn’t interrupt Jamie, wouldn’t disobey her orders to be good and watch. The last thing Dani wants is to be given any more punishment, no matter how good it may be. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna-“ Jamie moans, riding her fingers faster and pressing a thumb against her clit. Dani wishes it was her hands making Jamie come, but it’s no less hot when it’s herself doing it. Perhaps even hotter. 

The brunette reaches her orgasm with a strangled cry, then Dani watches her rhythm slow and her body fall forward between her thighs. 

“Jamie,” Dani pants, out of breath simply from watching. “That was so fucking hot.” 

Jamie looks up with a delicious smirk on her face. “Glad you thought so, cause I was thinking I might go for round 2... what do you think?” 

Dani whimpers at the thought of not being touched right now. 

“No,” she begs. “N-no... Jamie I need you to... god, I need you to touch me.” 

“What do you say, baby?” 

“Please, Jay. Please, I can’t-.” 

Jamie grins, satisfied with this answer, and with the level she has worked Dani up to. She leans down, slowly sliding Dani’s panties slowly down her legs, then touching the blonde for the first time tonight. 

Jamie’s hands settle on Dani’s side, trailing up and down and making her shiver. When she kisses her, it’s hard and intense and hot, all tongue and teeth crashing together. Dani moans into the kiss, and they both know she’s already close just from watching Jamie. 

The brunette straddles one of Dani’s thighs, grinding down a few times just to hear the other woman groan at the feeling of Jamie’s wet centre on her skin. 

Jamie knows Dani doesn’t need much preparation, so she lets a hand fall between her legs and isn’t surprised to find that she’s already soaked. 

“Fuck,” Dani gasps as Jamie rubs fast circles on her clit. Her chest rises and falls quickly under Jamie’s delicate fingers, and her head falls back into the pillow. 

“Feel good?” Jamie smirks, knowing the answer. 

Dani nods frantically, eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of finally, finally being touched. She feels like she could probably come from just this. 

“I didn’t hear you, baby,” Jamie teases. “I said does it feel good?” 

Just then, she slides two fingers inside Dani easily, starting to thrust in and out. 

“Y-yes,” Dani pants. “Fuck, Jay... more..” 

Jamie grins, speeding up her pace and adding a third finger. The sound that comes out of Dani as she fucks her is absolutely filthy, and the brunette devours it. Jamie lays kisses along her neck, sucking and biting her way down to her chest. She takes a nipple between her teeth, earning a sharp gasp, and confines to pump in and out of Dani, whose hips are matching her rhythm. 

“Good girl,” Jamie praises, “That’s it, you love this, don’t you? Love when I take you like this, winding you up and then fucking you hard? You’re my good girl, aren’t you?” 

All Dani can do is nod, letting out soft gasps as Jamie whispers sweet nothings into her ear. 

Jamie isn’t sure what makes her do it, but her free hand slides up to rest on Dani’s neck, and she tightens her grip on the sides, watching closely to gauge the blonde’s reaction. 

Judging by the way her back arches and her head tips back on the pillow to make more room for Jamie’s hand. This is new, and maybe it should be scary but it isn’t. It just makes Dani even hungrier, even more desperate for this woman who clearly has complete control over her. 

“Jamie... oh god keep doing that-“ 

Jamie continues to squeeze Dani’s neck gently, fucking her hard with three fingers. Loud moans fill the room and Jamie knows Dani is close, just another few seconds and she’s clenching around her. 

When Dani comes, she cries out, repeating Jamie’s name over and over into the air between them, and arches her back to feel as much of her as she can with her hands tied up. Jamie kisses her gently, lips and neck and ear and wherever she can reach, slowing her fingers to let Dani ride her high. 

When she slowly slides out of her, Jamie licks her coated fingers clean, and Dani’s wide eyes watch her. Both women are panting; Dani from her orgasm and Jamie from the exertion of fucking her like that. 

“That was amazing,” Dani breathes when she can speak again. “But can you get me out of these now?” 

She laughs, pulling at her handcuffs, and Jamie jumps up to unlock them. 

“Sorry, kinda forgot for a second,” she chuckles, releasing Dani from where she’s been tied all night. 

The blonde sighs at the relief on her wrists, and her arms immediately reach for Jamie to pull her back down on top of her. 

“Not gonna lie, I kinda like when you boss me around.” Dani giggles, kissing the brunette softly. 

“Definitely not opposed to doing it more often,” Jamie smirks, kissing her back as their bodies melt together, wrapped under the sheets.


	13. However You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani comes home frustrated and desperate for Jamie, and there’s only one way to relieve the tension.

Of course, Dani loved making love to Jamie. 

Those slow, passionate, intentional nights spent draped in candlelight and velvet sheets. Those lustful nights when red wine lips and soft skin melted together, nothing was rushed but everything was right.   
She loved those nights, because they filled her soul with love and contentment and gratitude for this life and this woman. 

But there was something to be said for those rushed, heated times as well. 

Something to be said for slamming Jamie against the nearest wall or door or table and fucking her senseless. Taking her with almost no warning, knowing exactly what she can handle, and watching the surprise on her face turn into burning arousal. When kisses were intense and hands were hurried and it was a race to the finish line, every touch filled with wanting more, more, more. 

That was what Dani needed today. 

She had spent the late afternoon in town running errands, getting groceries and doing a couple of things for work. Jamie had stayed home to tidy up a bit and start dinner, however risky that may be. 

They’d only been apart a couple of hours, but Dani was so desperate to get home. She’d been distracted by thoughts of her girlfriend all day, but they had barely seen each other between work and going their separate ways after they closed the shop.   
For whatever reason, Dani was practically aching for Jamie, the desire having built up slowly and then suddenly all at once. 

She pushes through the door, grocery bags in hand, slightly flustered. 

“Hiya, love,” Jamie greets her from the kitchen, turning from where she’s mixing a pot on the stove. “How was town?” 

“Ok,” Dani huffs, setting the bags onto the kitchen island and then rushing off to their bedroom. Jamie can’t leave the stove, but she tilts her head in confusion. 

“You alright, babe?” she calls after Dani, who disappears into the bedroom without an answer. Maybe she’s just tired, Jamie thinks, or maybe she has a headache from running around town. Damn it, she should have gone herself instead, especially if Dani was having a bad day. Her cooking is shite anyway, they both know she shouldn’t be left alone with supper, even if she is slightly improving with Dani’s lessons. 

In their room, Dani lets her jacket fall off her shoulders and onto the floor before she reaches for the knob on the nightstand drawer. She removes the item she’s been thinking about the whole drive home and places it on the bed. Then she strips out of her clothes, sliding one of Jamie’s baggy t shirts over her bare body. 

Through her desperation, she manages to fasten the harness around her waist and attach the toy, pulling down the t shirt just enough to cover most of it. She makes her way out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen, proud and surprised that she hasn’t even touched Jamie yet. 

“There you are,” Jamie says when she sees her through the corner of her eye.   
“Are you feeling oka-“ 

Dani watches Jamie turn to face her, watches her freeze where she is. 

“What are y- oh.” Jamie puts it all together; Dani’s frustration, her bare legs, and the shape of the toy under her faded t-shirt. 

“Come here,” Dani says in a tone that Jamie could never ignore. Not that she’d ever want to. Luckily, she has the decency to turn the stove off before stepping towards Dani, meeting her halfway between the kitchen and their bedroom. 

When they reach each other, hands are grabbing at Jamie immediately; on her back, her ass, her neck. Their lips quite literally crash together, kisses already full of tongue and teeth and soft bites. 

Dani doesn’t rip off Jamie’s clothes like she half expects her to, but instead walks forward so Jamie is pushed against the island counter. The brunette sighs at the new position, realizing very quickly how this was going to go. Dani needed a release, needed Jamie, and Jamie was willing to give her everything. 

Jamie groans when Dani presses closer and the toy brushes against her centre, the feeling making her wet even through her jeans. Her hips jut forward to reach for more, but Dani pushes them back, biting her bottom lip. She pulls off, licking over it then looking at Jamie with blown pupils. 

“Turn around.” Dani orders, and Jamie swallows but does as she’s told. She turns away from Dani, feeling hands run down her sides. 

“Hands on the counter.” 

Again, Jamie obeys, this sudden dominance turning her on like crazy. It’s only every once in a while that Dani gets in this mood, but fuck she loves when it does happen. 

Dani reaches around Jamie’s waist, undoing her belt and unbuttoning her jeans, all while kissing down her neck. Jamie shivers when a hand slides into her pants, cupping her, and feels Dani’s breath on her ear. 

“So wet for me baby. You love this, don’t you? Love when I give you orders?” 

All Jamie can do is nod, fingers squeezing to grip the counter tighter as lips and teeth work down her neck. The hand in her jeans slides out, causing her to whine, but it’s only to slide her jeans and underwear down her legs. When they pool at her ankles, Jamie instinctively steps out and kicks them aside. Dani’s hands are on her bare ass immediately, rubbing and squeezing and then... smack. 

Jamie yelps, not expecting it, then her hips push back for more. She hears Dani snicker, whispering in her ear again. 

“You like that?” she taunts, slapping her ass again so hard it stings, but it’s a pain Jamie will gladly endure any day. All the while, the toy around Dani’s waist is rubbing against her and she needs to be fucked right now. 

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Dani orders, and Jamie does, stepping her feet apart. 

“Good girl.” 

Jamie actually moans at these two words, and she thinks she can feel the wetness dripping down the inside of her thigh, even without being touched properly. 

Dani slides a hand between Jamie’s folds, grinning at how soaked she is already. With a few strokes of her clit and one finger inside her, she knows Jamie is ready, knows she doesn’t need much warming up. 

“Ready for me?” 

“Y-yes..” Jamie nods, feeling the toy hovering outside her entrance. 

“Fuck,” Jamie hisses as Dani slides into her, filling her entirely. It’s a lot, but the stretch is delicious. 

Almost immediately, Dani starts to thrust, slowly for just a few seconds and then fast all at once. Jamie leans forward more, allowing a better angle for both of them, moaning as Dani pushes in and out of her.   
Her knuckles are white from her grip on the counter in front of her, and she’s sure her neck is bruised from what Dani’s doing to her. 

The only sounds are Jamie’s insistent moans, and the slick toy sliding into her between them. It’s enough for Dani too, she thinks, since this toy rubs against her clit just the right way as she fucks Jamie. 

“Yes! God yes, right there... fuck, fuck, fuck..” 

Dani devours the noises coming from Jamie, falling uncontrollably from her parted lips. Jamie squeezes her eyes shut, focusing on nothing but the feeling of being fucked from behind like this. She knows she’s close, knows Dani is aware too, when she slides a hand around to press against her clit, rubbing fast circles The other grips her thrusting hips, keeping her where she needs to be. 

“Oh fuck! Just like that, yes baby, fuck don’t stop... so fucking good Dani, I’m gonna- fuck!” 

Dani doesn’t slow down even when Jamie falls apart, keeps pushing into her, needing the pressure on her own clit as well. Jamie throws her head back and cries out with pleasure as she comes, her walls tightening around the toy. Dani fucks her through it, biting into her shoulder when her own pleasure takes over. 

When she finally stills, both women are panting and trembling. 

“Fuck,” Jamie breathes as Dani slides out of her, letting her turn around. “Feel better?” she smirks. 

“Yeah,” Dani laughs, leaning to press a soft kiss against Jamie’s lips. They collapse into each other, legs tired from the exertion of what just happened. 

There’s a minute of silence where they stay wrapped in a hug, not caring that they’re both half naked in the middle of the kitchen. Jamie does remember that she left pasta half cooked on the stove, and she really can’t fuck up another dinner. 

“You hungry?” she asks, laughing and pressing her lips into Dani’s neck. 

“Very.”


	14. You Can Call Me Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For weeks now, Jamie just hasn’t been able to get the thought out of her head. Eventually, she finally gets the courage to bring it up to Dani, and god is she glad she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for souvenez_vous28, thanks for the idea! I’m still working on a few of your guys prompts so don’t worry there’s more coming, thanks for sticking with me this far!

The idea had been floating around Jamie’s mind for a couple of weeks now, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to make it go away. 

It’s fact, the harder she tried, the more  
prominent it became. The thought snuck into her mind almost every time her and Dani had sex, every time she touched herself, and sometimes even during her mundane everyday tasks. 

She knows she doesn’t need to feel ashamed about any of her desires; her and Dani had agreed at the beginning of their relationship to be totally honest with each other, and to not be afraid to ask for what they wanted. Jamie was just reluctant because she didn’t know if Dani would be into this, and the last thing she wanted to do was pressure her into trying something she didn’t like, just to please Jamie. 

And so she kept the thought private in her own mind, for her own entertainment, for a few weeks. That is, until a particularly erotic dream woke her up with a damp coating of sweat on her forehead and a soaked pair of pyjama shorts. She decided in that moment that she couldn’t resist it any longer; she would at least talk to Dani about the idea. And if Dani didn’t like it, then that was that, and she would be completely fine with it. 

But she had to know. 

It’s after an exhausting but very enjoyable at-home date night that Jamie brings it up 

They’re laying together under the sheets, naked bodies tangled together and slightly sticky with sweat. Jamie kisses the top of Dani’s head, feeling content and ready to mention her thought. 

“So I keep thinking about this... thing... that I thought maybe we could possibly try sometime...” Jamie starts, stumbling over her wording in fear of sounding like she needs Dani to say yes. 

Dani untucks her head from where she was buried in Jamie’s neck, so she’s facing her girlfriend. Their eyes meet for a second, then Jamie’s dart nervously away, settling on a small purple bruise she left on Dani’s neck. 

“What kind of a thing?” Dani asks, eyes laced with curiosity as her fingers stroke bare skin absentmindedly. 

“It’s, uh... just... it’s nothing too daunting, it’s just a kind of, um-“ 

“Jamie.” Dani looks at her intently, bringing a hand up to her face to tilt it towards her so their eyes meet again. “Hey. You don’t have to be embarrassed baby, not with me. If you like it, chances are I’m going to like it too. And even if I don’t, I know you won’t mind and I won’t judge you, ever. Okay?” 

Jamie nods, taking a breath and wondering why it’s so hard for her to ask for this. 

“Okay. I just... do you know what a daddy kink is?” 

Jamie doesn’t miss the pink blush that creeps into Dani’s cheeks, even in the dim light of the fairy lights in their room, and she’s sure it’s in her own as well. 

“I-I don’t think so... but you could teach me?” Dani bites her bottom lip, eager to learn whatever Jamie is willing to teach her. 

Jamie chuckles at how adorable this woman is, how she wants to do anything Jamie wants to do. 

“You really wanna know?” she grins, making sure. 

“If it’s something you’re into, yes.” Dani nods enthusiastically. 

Jamie takes another breath, stroking Dani’s cheek and tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. She leans in to lay slow kisses along the other woman’s jawline, breath brushing against her skin. Dani shivers beneath her. 

“Well sometimes, when I- touch myself and think about you, I imagine you... calling me daddy.” 

Jamie pulls back from her trail of kisses so she can judge Dani’s reaction. No matter what she says, Jamie can always see right through her and she’ll know if she’s okay with it or not. 

“Calling you daddy?” Dani cocks her head, spinning the term around her mind a few times. Yeah, she’s pretty sure she likes it. 

“You don’t have to,” Jamie starts immediately, “We don’t have to do anything you’re not into. I just wanted to tell you so that if you were we could-“ 

“I think I could do that,” Dani grins mischievously, biting her own bottom lip again. “I like it.” 

“Yeah?” Jamie asks excitedly, feeling suddenly relieved. 

“Yeah.” Dani nods, pulling Jamie into a heated kiss. 

The term doesn’t come up again for almost a week, and Jamie is honestly okay with that. She wonders if Dani changed her mind about it, or if she simply forgot, but either way she understood. 

Dani had, in fact, not forgotten. She was just waiting for the perfect time to try it out. The idea was new to her, so she was letting herself adjust to the thought, introducing it in her image of her and Jamie together. She was happy to try anything that Jamie was into, and she wanted to do it. But she definitely didn’t want to force it. Now that the term was in her mind, she was sure she’d know just when to use it. 

And she did. 

It was a Saturday night, and they had spent the evening watching old movies and drinking wine. They had migrated to the bedroom at some point, and their clothes had been forgotten shortly after. 

Now, Jamie straddles Dani’s body, pinning her wrists above her head. She kisses down her neck, encouraged by soft moans when she bites down or drags her tongue across certain spots. The toy strapped around Jamie’s waist brushes against Dani’s skin every few seconds and makes her breath hitch. 

She’s been teasing Dani for a while now, leaving open mouthed kisses along soft skin and dragging her fingers up and down her thighs. It’s clear that Dani is ready and wants her, but tonight is one of the nights where Jamie wants to make it last, wants to feel everything. 

“Jamie...” Dani whispers as the brunette’s hand pushes her thighs apart then as she lets the toy ghost her centre. 

“Something you want, love?” Jamie murmurs from where she’s occupied with Dani’s neck. 

“Y-you...Jay...” 

“Come on baby, you can do better than that. What do you want?”

Dani can hear the smirk in Jamie’s voice. Her mind is hazy with arousal, but she’s trying to focus enough to do what her lover asks, wants to be good for her. Especially as Jamie hovers above her clit. 

“I-I want... you to... fuck me..p-please.” 

“Mmm now that’s better,” Jamie grins, seemingly satisfied. She kneels back between Dani’s thighs, looking her up and down. She’ll never get enough of seeing Dani this way; splayed out naked in bed, desperate and waiting for her. Begging to be touched, to be fucked. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?”   
Jamie asks, running her hands up Dani’s thighs. 

“Y-yes daddy...” 

Both women freeze for a second, Dani realizing what she just said and Jamie realizing she wasn’t to hear it a million more times. 

“What did you just say?” Jamie asks, in a tone that’s calm but dripping with desire. 

“I said yes, daddy.” Dani breathes, a little more confidently.

“Fuck,” Jamie practically growls, leaning down to kiss Dani hard. “Say it again.” 

“Fuck me, daddy... please.” 

Jamie wastes no time giving Dani what she wants, rewarding her with two fingers pressed against her clit. The blonde whines, finally feeling some pleasure after craving it for so long.   
Her hips buck as Jamie runs circles then slides a single fingers inside, stretching her so she can take her. They both know Dani doesn’t need much preparation, so within seconds Jamie lines the toy up with her entrance. 

“Inside... yes, fuck!” 

Jamie pushes into Dani, finally filling her up completely. The blonde’s hips immediately react, moving in time with Jamie’s thrusts. She clings to her back, holding her close, nails digging into her shoulders. 

Some nights, Jamie takes her slowly, drawing out every little movement, and to be honest that’s what she had planned for tonight. But a five letter word from her girlfriend’s mouth had surprised her and changed her intentions. Suddenly, she can’t help herself from doing and taking everything she wants, and giving Dani everything she wants too. 

“Fuck, Jamie...” Dani moans, throwing her head back as the toy pushes in and out of her. 

“You like that?” Jamie teases, knowing full well the answer. 

“Y-yes daddy... feels so good inside me, fuck-“ 

“Jesus, Dani,” Jamie growls, the nickname spurring her on. The harness rubs against her as she fucks Dani, and she thinks it will be enough to get her off at this rate. Considering what that word does to her when it comes from Dani in that voice. 

Dani can feel herself getting close, nails digging into Jamie’s back so hard she’s sure they’ll leave red marks. The fast rhythm of her hips is becoming more rushed and messy, and her legs are starting to tremble. She can’t keep her eyes off of Jamie, who moves above her, curls bouncing against her sweat-lined forehead as she fucks her. 

“God yes Jay... don’t stop don’t stop I’m gonna-I’m gonna come, fuck!” 

“Me too babe, jesus fucking-“ Jamie pants. 

She doesn’t stop, only speeds up to urge both herself and Dani closer to orgasm. With a few more thrusts, they both come together, Jamie groaning and cursing, and Dani crying out beneath her. When Jamie’s body is ready to give out, she collapses down onto Dani, burying herself in her neck. 

They both lay panting for a minute, Jamie placing hot kisses on Dani’s neck now and then. When she can move again, Jamie slides out and removes the harness, throwing it off the bed somewhere and cuddling back up to Dani. 

“So... that’s a thing,” the blonde grins nervously, biting her lip. 

“It certainly is,” Jamie nods in agreement, chest still heaving as she wraps an arm around Dani’s body and pulls the blankets over them. “A thing you want to happen again?” 

“Yes,” Dani nods without hesitation. “I mean... if you want to,” she adds, presuming the answer is yes. 

“If you couldn’t tell I was into that, then I’m doing something wrong, Poppins,” Jamie smirks, catching Dani’s lips in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any particular ideas/requests leave them in the comments and I might get inspired to add them in :)


End file.
